


Vampire Knight : Inheritance

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: I do not own the Vampire Knight series. This is a fanfictionKaname X zeroTakes place shortly after Yuki and Kaname leave Due to the fact that Yuki has awoken as a Kuran.Shizuka Hio's death, meaning the end of her bloodline, soon followed by the now vampire\hunters twin, Icharu. Zero, is the last of her bloodline, thus making him the next leader of her clan. In response, his body begins to turn into the very thing he hates most. A pureblood and he can feel it.Yuki, discovers she is in lover with her friend Yori (mainly cause I don't want to deal with her) and asked Kaname to return to the academy. Mix feelings about this scenario her juggles with his options and decides to go.But when he sees the person he originally saw as a problem, calmed and matured... The sweet scent of nobility following his trail. What does the Kuran make of the new changes?This is just a romance and yaoi so... yeah...





	1. Fate Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, and I don't have a beta. There will be minor grammar mistakes here and there but it had to catch em all when I still have so many other fics to concentrate on lol. 
> 
> Sorry guys

_Bullets resound within a small abandon building. Behind the closed doors residing two individual males... One a hunter, the other hunted._

_The target of the stronger one is weakening from the blood spilling wound, dead center of their chest, the being, slowly fading away._

_You hear him laugh as his bloodshot eyes, watch the source of his end, a grunt of defeat escaping as a man with silver hair walks forward, their own eyes a startling violet._

_Lilac meets crimson, a war between both. But it will end soon, the clock ticking with the raising gun._

 

 

 **"** Keehaha so I'm being hunted by a Vampire hunter. Do you hunt your own kind? How sad..." the scrawny man chuckled, withered on the floor, panting as he lost the much-needed source of blood. His dirty blond hair disheveled very much like his own face.

Clothing ripped and covered in blood, the male squirmed to sit upright. his desperate gasp for air more vocal as the beast let his head fall back.

Watching the creature, not even giving of vocal response, the gun wilder narrowed his eyes (A pitiful level E.) he thought, clicking his tongue in distaste. "I am in no way OF YOUR KIND." He growled out, shoving his gun against the weaker beings forehead, slowly squeezing the trigger.

The creatures smirk grew, and he leaned forward. "Of course. You must think you're above us huh, pureblood?" the gun weirder filched upon hearing the name... hesitating for a second, before pulling the trigger, blood splatting against the wall behind the back of the man's head, his body fully limp; his soul gone... But his words, still present.

Conflict rising in his head the boy felt his hand tremble "Pureblood..?" He questioned, with slight fear. Shaking his head from the thought, the silveret got up from his kneeled position, currently done analyzing the now dead vampire. Walking near a far-off room, he soon spotted a woman, the girl in question one of the many missing victims. Lucky for him he made it in time to save her... But the rest were surely dead.

Reaching the past out figure, he checked her pulse and breath, both sounding to be normal. (For now) he thought, lifting the thinned girl over his shoulder. "Time to take you to the hospital and to finish this job. (And return home.) the inner voice continued, a small snort leaving him at his own afterthought. "Guess I really am tired... After all, why would a level E call me... Zero Kiryu, a well renown vampire hunter a pureblood?"

Exiting the door light hit him and he looked straight up and into the rising sun. "It's definitely a delusion on my part... Perks of going mad."

 

~ **At the purebloods Castile~**

 

A man, seated in a royal golden trimmed chair sat in isolation, the room cold and quiet, the only sounds being the soft breaths the male would emit. His chocolate brown hair framed his face elegantly, his clothing of choice, high born. He was seeming to stay rooted in thought when two gentle knocks echoed inside, his brown eyes trailing to the large two doors to his right. "Come in..." he voiced lowly, but with just, enough sound to carry through the other side.

Hearing his words, A click sounded off, the door opening to reveal A girl equal colored hair. Long dramatic strains slipped past her thinly trimmed waist, the curve of her hips altering as each foot strides before her.

The man, seeing her smiles lightly, gaining a more brilliant one from her as he spoke. "Hello Yuki." he greeted, removing his hand from beneath his chin to lay on his lap, head leering to the side. "Did you have fun out there?"

The girl, in response to his question, shrugged. The figure before her begun to lose the smile to an expression of worry, stretching his arms wide for her to sit in his lap. And she did.

Softly placing herself down she curled up, laying her head against the mans beating chest, sighing in relief. Her holder, still keeping an eye on her. Sighed, reaching a hand down so to softly pet her head as he cradled the small body.

Their relationship had truly blossomed in the time they had spent since her awakening... but not in the way that was originally planned. Their bond was strong, but the tie was that between a brother and a sister, no more than what Yuki and Zero had... And no more then they originally started, even if he was not truly of relations to her in that sense...

The girl, lifting her gaze to meet with the other eyes, tore him from current thought...his face full of grief. "I want to see Yori again Kaname," she begged, her voice filled with an equal amount of sorrow as her face.

Kuran, lifting a brow begun to frown. "Yuki... You and i both know your love for her would drive you to bite her. We can't chance tha-"  "I know!" she cut off, sitting up higher so to face the male. "b-but." her voice began to trail off, her head lowering till she pressed her forehead against his chest; Eyes down. " I miss her... and Zero..."

kaname paused at the sound of his name, slight tension sealing, the girl feeling the more stiff nature in his hold. Thinking of what to say, the words going over within his head for several moments; he sighs. "He said he would kill you next time he see's you..." he started, his worry and disapproval greater this time, just the idea of the two ex-siblings \friends remeeting and fighting was enough to turn this conversation into a definite no... After all, why take Yuki someplace she will get hurt?

But it seemed this argument want enough. The girl's mouth opening once more before he shut it with his index finger. "And if you bite and turn Yori, even by accident, I can't guarantee much more then a hurtful rejection." he overcoated the facts. Making the possibility much worse then it would probably be. But he was a man of logic, and he knew he was not that far off... That is unless Zero changed his ways.

Chuckling was suddenly heard, and Kaname, feeling lost, looked down. Yuki was smiling wide, her face not faltering even a bit. "Don't worry. Zero and Yori are my friends... I know how to handle them." she promised, a certain confidence he had comes to adore overflowing from the girl.

Kuran still hazing into the pleading brown eyes, huffed in defeat. Annoyance evident on his face. "Fine." he verbally gave in. "We will return tomorrow night. Message Cross..." he slowly spoke out,  head rolling back as he covered his eyes. (This is going to become a troublesome time period.)

Yuki gawking in disbelief, took a moment to register the words... And when they did she squealed, launching her weight against him into a tight embrace. "Thank you!" she annoyed full of joy and He sighed again.  "You are welcome..."

~ **~**

After that day, Kaname Kuran had begun to research on how everything in the academy was in the current day. A year had passed and everything seemed to be at its norm despite the events that came upon their leave. And apparently, Zero had still played the same role as before and treated the people who stayed for the night classes equally... Actually, he was informed that the little hunter hand seemed to become less I different towards the night class;  Probably an after effect from when he found out Yuki was, as well, A pureblood. That or because Yori became a watcher as well.

But still... The fact that Zero had become more tolerable, and Yori easier for Yuki to reach, considering she was now a perfect, seemed to boat too well for them. Though, in the end, it didn't matter if he didn't like it or not. If they did not return, Yuki would become depressed AMD irrational... and that's too much of a hassle for him to handle alone.

As he thought about it, his nose scrunched up a bit in great distaste, then it occurred. Maybe he can let Zero handle that part after all his break is coming to an end once they return.

Feeling a cocky grin grace him he snickered at the thought of giving the silver-headed teen more trouble to deal with, watching Grey brows lower near his brilliant colored lavender eyes. He had to admit he always enjoyed watching the boy get mad, or flustered. Mostly both... And he witnessed that kind of action when he let the child drink his blood. The expression on his face when he pulled away, completely horrified, cheeks tinted a bright pink and fading red lavenders looked down in slight defeat. It was quite a sight to take in.

He almost let himself indulge in his thought of riling up the cold-shouldered hunter when he remembered. Somewhere in a letter, he had received from Aidou. The blonde vampire had said something about Zero changing in a very unusual way. Not just mentally, like most reports had informed... but physically. That Kiryu had started to give off the aura of a higher being than just a level D or E vampire. And that fact begins to trouble the brunet male. None the less he brushed it off. "This is probably his hunter blood. That's all." He dismissed rather quickly, deciding to continued to read his reports when.

"Kaname!" Yuki announced, racing down to him, and tackle hugging him. "It is almost time. Oh, and Cross sent me a letter! He said we can all have dinner together first thing, on our arrival." She happily chirped, smiling brightly.

Kaname gently smiled back and bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Ok, so lets head out then," he spoke to her, rising from his seat and crunching the letter in hand to toss in the trash... Even though he thought he got over the news about Zero, and it probably means nothing. It was better to stay safe and hid it from Yuki. Just in case.

Once he fully arose AMD begun to walk, Yuki locked their hands, the two hold hands playfully, a peaceful smile on both features.

Kuran, much to the others surprise, was an endearing person who loved an adored the people close to him... The exception being Zero, who tended to make him act sadistic or condescending; But that's because the Easily angered hunter was just too much fun to mess with. Smirking mischievously as he thought of all the things he can do to mess with the poor Boy really made his own mood perk up. "Maybe this trip won't be so bad hm?" he questioned Yuki smiling at him again, oblivious of his actual meaning g as she answered. "Oh of course!"

The two walked to the carriage with a quicker pace, prepared to embark...


	2. Zero's realization

Lavender eyes lock onto Crimson irises, snow white hair draping down as a curtain all around. Shielding him from the gentle moonlight glare, cherry blossom petals falling all around. The owner of those resilient eyes, was a woman, no a beast whom he was quite familiar with. The warm sensation of her lap beneath his chilling body as he died, fading from his once human life, imprinting him, even now. "...Shizoku Hio..." he's whispered, his voice that of a child as he relived this very moment for who knows how many times...

But something was off this dream. This time it was different? He could hear her voice as she called his name, the labored and hasten breaths as she thought and seemed to grow anxious. He could feel the warmth of her touch, and the caress of her hand as she slipped her fingers into his scattered red tinged bangs. Even the sweetness known as her scent swarmed by, making the moment, not just a memory... But a moment once more.

But despite the regularity of this dream... He had not had it since Inchiru's Death, and that was partly because he lost any malice towards her the moment he saw his brothers side. He thought that had moved on... Though Zero didn't truly agree with his brothers' love and affectionate feelings towards the women. he didn't hold onto his own confliction towards her... maybe that's why he could hear her this time?

No longer tense, he began to relax in her lap, her pink lips parting as she spoke, her silken voice prickling his ears with a failure yet different ring... And for once he listened to the women's shaky words.

"Zero... I'm sorry... nothing will make up for what I'm doing, but I will promise this. I will protect your other half till the time comes." she started her words beginning to break as tears formed in her eyes, a broken, and crazed smile worn on her once doll-like face. "When that time comes, you both will re-merge, together. And you will no longer feel consumed by your hatred of me... You will awaken." The last sentence was spoken quickly, a kind of joy in her words. "At first it won't be noticeable. For you or anyone else. But heh..."

She stops her eyes trailing away as she continued to pet his head. "I know how you will come to hate purebloods, but you must know." she switched the topic. Her lavender eyes locking back onto the boys own, the colors reflecting as if they gazed deeply into a mirror. "Once, I die... the last of my bloodline will come to rule with my power, they will turn into the next pure blood of my race. The last of those two are you and your other half, Ichiru...  **you are my pureblood successor**."

 

**~~**

 

Body jolting into reality, heart racing and panic filling the now awake teen, Zero slowly calmed into reality.

Fully awake, he felt his sweaty skin and clammy palms, clenching his hands and curling his toes. Pants and raspy gasp emitted from a dry throat as the shock from what he just learned settled in. And he took moments of silence to try and register it all.

Licking his lips he took a final huff, slipping his fingers through messy fringes. "You got to be fucken kidding me!" He hollowly murmured in a half shout whisper, sitting upright trying to put all the piece's together.

Clicking his tongue he gazes up, his lashes lowering to let his lids obstruct half of his view as he begun to daze away. "Well... that explains why I'm still sane, and why that level E called me..." he sighed, leaning back in his bed.

Turning to his side, a hand rose up to twin his silver strands "If that's true. Then I have an equal standing to that Kuran bastard... ugh." His face turned sour at that thought... And how the man would response realizing Zero is now too high classed in the vampire standards to act as he wished... And if one thing was for sure, he did NOT want to take lessons from him... but maybe, it wouldn't be so bad?

Kiryu's thoughts were cut short when a knock was heard at the door, his body jolting and eyes going a fraction wider before calming and shaking his head. Getting up to answer the door, he looked at his phone, groaning in aggravation when he saw the time. "Its 6 Am on a Saturday... Really?" he questioned his feet still stumbling on the floor as he reached the knob, shoving the bright item in pocket.

On the other side, a man with an eye patch and dark hair towered over him, the trench-coated male leaning against the door arms crossed. Zero raised a brow at this. "Teacher?" he questioned, with a little attitude in his tone, trying to make it obvious he did not like this whole 'getting woken up early despite being awake prior to the knock.

In response, the man smirked, but not in a warm family man smile... It barely even passed as a sarcastic smirk let alone 'family'. "Cross wishes to speak with you Zero." he bluntly stated, cutting to the chase. The man was never too good with words but Zero understood him.

Nodded his head, the silverette followed his teacher to the office which held Cross. The two opening one of the large twin doors to see an extremely happy Cross, the blondish male standing right in front of them Instead of being seated at his desk like usual.

"Oh! Toga, thanks for bringing him." he chirped while rushing towards Zero and hugging him. The teen caught in the over-affectionate action roll his eyes, already tired of the old man's antics. "Morning to you Zero I'm so glad you came, I didn't wake you did I?" He questioned with worry before getting facepalmed by the boy who started slipping from his hold.

Now free, Zero glanced at his father figures face and shrugged, shaking his head. "No, I woke up prior thanks to a more or less nightmare," Kiryu confessed, deciding to actually tell them what is happening in his mind.

Cross frowned upon hearing this fact and clasped his hands with a crying face. "Aw, do you need your father to comfort you son?" He baby talked out, stretching his arms so to hug the young hunter again, when Zero dodged it, leaving the man to fumble alone in the air.

Toga laughed at the sight as Zero huffed. "Shut-up please." the boy mumbled, in a grouchy tone, the norm as Cross followed his own pattern releasing tears. "Toga, help me my son doesn't love me no more!" he cried out. And They both rolled their eyes.

Zero, being already quite done with this conversation, sat across the two males and onto the small two seater couch.  Deciding to try and this quickly. He opened his mouth to speak "Ok so why did you need me here?" he requested to know. Quickly getting to the point and the man before hims' laughing came to a sudden halt.

Kaien's face became more serious as he, as well, took a seat. Clasping his hands together as he leaned forward "Yuki and Kaname are returning to our school." He confessed, looking at Zero with worry. Scared about his response. But unlike the principle originally thought, the boy smiled slightly.

Zero looked at the floor, fiddling with his hands. "So Yuki will be here again?" he asked, sounding hopeful and Cross smiled Brightly, squeezing the boys shoulder with just a little force. "She missed both you and Yori so much, that... Kaname had to bring them back. but there's a problem." he quickly finished, seeming worried once again.

Kiryu's eyes raced up, the teen shocked at the fact that Cross would consider something a 'problem' beside the possibility of himself holding a grudge. Which he let go of. But still, what could it be if not him?

Feeling slightly anxious and curious, the silver-headed teen inclined his head for the other to continue. The man taking the invitation. "Kaname said that we need to watch Yuki. Shes still new to the vampire thing and as I was told. she has a thing. for Yori..." Cross stated, with multiple pauses.

  
Zero's mouth dropped and he started to laugh shaking his head in what Cross presumed was disbelief. "Um... Zero, you, ok?" lavender locked onto hazel, amusement is written all over his face. "Its funny because Yori feels the same exact way." He answered before continuing to laugh at himself.

The human male frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned not catching up just yet and Zero stopped, returning his gaze to the older male. "It means there is no problem. They both like each another and can work it out their selves." he dryly stated, getting bored of the conversation again.

Cross looked towards Toga and the raven headed male shrugging. Gaining a slight huff from the ashen blonde before he turned back to Zero. "So you don't really care then? I thought you wanted to kill all purebloods?" he asked, wanting to check Zero's mental state more thoroughly.

Lavender turning round, let white lashes bat a moment in contemplation of what his father figure just said. Recognition finally flashing, Kiryu shook his head. "No... i-i was just in so much shock I lashed out. I'll make sure to apologize later." he promised looking down with a somewhat guilty expression.

The three sat in silence after that, the awkward situation not altering until Cross decided to speak. After all, since all is shared it would be best to end it and let Zero go back to bed. "Well, since that's all taken care of." he begun clasping his hands together as he across from the seat ready to return to his desk. "lets tell Yori to come he--" "wait..." zero interrupted, hand reaching out and grasping the edge of the mans shirt, looking somewhat like a lost child.

When the two looked his way, his eyes widen and he somewhat blushed, becoming slightly flustered by his own actions. "Um... cross... teacher," he mumbled, beginning to scratch his head. "H-how can you tell... a vampires rank?" Both Cross and Yagari looked towards one another in confusion. The blonde fully turned crossing his arms. "We can't really tell their ranks, we simply level out their power level from actual battle experience... We taught you that al-" "I know! But... How else can I..." his voice died out and he clenched both hands over his face laying low.

"I had a dream of the past... But it was different? I could hear and feel her... And so many things have changed and I don't know if i..."

Zero stopped sighing as he rose up, both of his parental figures looking very worried. Biting his lip he sighed again. "Shizuko Hio told me that once she dies, and that i... re-merge with my other half, Ichiru. Th-that I will turn into her next heir. And not too long ago, on my last mission. A vampire called me a pureblood... I don't know what to think or do about this and it bothers me." he spat out in one go.

Both faces in front of him quickly changed after that. Both of them turning pale, Cross's expression turning very dark. "Zero, are you implying that you became a pureblood. To  **her**  bloodline..?" He gawked out, his voice deep and each word stressed, the tone become worse as he continued. "That's not going to be easy to handle. Once it gets out there's no guarantee the committee will let you roam freely. They might lock you up Again like before!" He panicked, looking to Toga again for some sort of comfort or help. The man stood silent and pointed to Zero; hazel roaming back.

Kiryu was shaking his head, hair falling around unevenly. "I know, but that doesn't change anything! If I really am turning or turned into one how will I handle it? I still can't drink those godforsaken tablets, and if I just lose it and bite someone they will turn..." the idea of causing the same pain he felt to another sent shivers down his spine. The boy clenching the couch in sheer panic.

Hazel clashed with blue again, this time the blonde male urging the silent observer to participate. An angry pout warn by the blonde, and Yagari laughed at him, walking to the lost boy on the couch. "how long has it been since you've last drank blood." Zero's teacher questioned. Trying to start from Somewhere. " about a month or so..." Came the response and Kaien smiled, mainly please Yagari listened. "that's a good amount of time. Why don't you get a vampire lover then!" Cross jest hand clasped and smile even brighter.

Two pairs of eyes quickly narrowed as Toga and Zero slammed down their palms against any surface near, simultaneously shouting "NO!" and cross laughed. "I'm just kidding, just kidding. Well mostly... But you can't really get a human one." The blonde confessed, the two groaning with the disappointment of how true that was.

The 200-year-old blonde then waited for a few moments, and once everything settled down spoke again, expression grim. "Moving on... The best thing to do Zero is to keep it a secret for now. so let's just focus on getting prepared to receive Yuki and Kaname for now. ok?" they all bowed their heads in agreement each taking their leave now that the subjects were out and spoken of. Cross alone with himself and thoughts.

Walking behind his desk, the man took a heavy breath sinking into his rounded chair. "Just what am I to do with all of you?" he asked the question fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter completed! Achievement unlocked Lmao


	3. "Family" reunion

~ **Night Time** ~

 

 

Zero and Cross were just finishing the house preparation when the wooden doors creaked open, both Yuki and Kaname walked in, freezing the moment lavender met with both pairs of browns.

Kiryu had turned to see who was at the doorway to find Yuki stuck in place, her face twisted with uncertainty.

Kaname watched the teen with anticipation, arms crossed over his chest, his body tense and ready to react at any moment if the hunter decided to treat them as an unwelcomed guest. But unlike he predicted, or more like Yuki expected, Zero smiled. "Welcome back..." he slightly chuckled out, the expressions on their faces slightly entertaining him and as soon as the words escaped his lips Yuki ran, tackling the silver head with all her weight and slamming him onto the ground. "Ow! Stupid what are you?" She cut him off by squeezing even tighter, a sob escaping. " I missed you guys so much... I'm so glad you don't hate me." She hiccuped, eyes beginning to tear up.

Zero sighed and patted ruffled brown hair, letting his fingers fall with the long brunette strands. "Yea, I'm sorry Yuki." he murmured, his own voice on edge. The girl, hearing him, gasped gazing up into his lavender eyes starting to giggle. "Wow! Zero apologizing? that's new. I always have to demand you to do that." she jest, wiping the water droplets from the corners of her lashes.

Kiryu clicked his tongue, and pushed the girl off of him, hearing a startled yelp. "Well don't get used to it." he teased back, with a very common smirk, then put his hand out to pull her up. Looking at his palm, she continued to smile, lacing her fingers with his own as he tugged her.

As soon as Yuki was pulled completely up, Cross put his arms around the two, hugging them close. "Oh my babies are together again!" he shouted gaining two eye rolls the owner of the brown ones laughing a little in remembrance of the usual feature form the man... Appreciating how he still treated her the same.

Zero, feeling irritated by it, put his hands on Cross's face like he did before and pushed away. "Don't TOUCH me. Or call me your baby." he groaned with a slight growl.

Kaname smiled watching their antics. Glad that the event came out so clean, so uneventful. (looks like I worried for nothing) He sighed in relief. But it didn't last long as Lavender traveled to see the pair watching them... The minute their eyes met they locked, something seizing in the silver heads chest as both of their eyes turned crimson.

When Zero noticed the eyes of the other changing and the intense feeling forming in the depths of his very soul. He couldn't understand what to do or what was going on... but he was sure of one thing, it didn't make him comfortable. Forcefully pulling his eyes away quickly despite their protest he gasped from some type of internal shock, fully pulling from crosses gasp and walking back to give himself space.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he stood straight, not locking eye contact with anyone ad he approached the arch doorway near Toga, whom leaned against the wall and was currently watching Him and Kaname. "So let's all go have dinner in the kitchen or something." Zero covered, nodding to his teacher in order to inform him he was fine, the man listening and bowing back before walking ahead into the kitchen; Kiryu following after.

Kaien, also noticed the odd behavior and tried to cover it up, smiling wide as he clasped his hands. "That's a great idea! come on you two, I will make sure all the plates are set up." And he ran off.

Both Kuran's agreed, following after when before Kaname could walk through the door Yuki pulled him back. "Yuki what are yo--" "Shh. Kaname..." she cut him off, finger ghosting over her mouth. Her large browns looked into the room then back at him. "Kaname. what happened just a minute ago with you and Zero? He was suddenly tense and his eyes..."

The brunet sighed, interrupting her already drifting words. (This probably has to do with Aidou's letter) he mentally noted. Looking to the small girl trying to debate on a good roundabout way to explain but not over exaggerate so to keep her from worrying. "What happened a moment ago is a sign of dominance and proof of equality and power... usually it's something two purebloods do when first meeting..." he answered, Yuki gasping in shock her face showing the panic he wanted to avoid.

"But he's not so wh-" he shook his head, the girl shushing "Its probably because he's a hunter as well, that's what caused him to do it. But I'm pretty sure he didn't understand what he was doing judging by his expression..." he quickly covered, knowing this explanation, though not confirmed was reasonable to believe. And it worked.

Yuki seemed to calm down, her smile coming over the worried frown as he inclined her head in acknowledgment. "oh, ok... Good. Well, I guess let's join them in the kitchen before they worry."  she softly whispered. Kaname agreeing.

They had started to walk through the doors when a girls voice was heard from behind. "Yuki? is that you!" it shouted and the brunet girl turned around to see Yori. The young chestnut haired girl wearing a bright grin. "It is!" she shouted running to Yuki, the two hugging and turning into a giggling mess.

Zero came up from behind Kaname, smirking at the sight and the brunet males now strained face. "Still worried?" he whispered near the purebloods ear, a sly smirk on his face.

Kaname grunted, the corner of his eyes shifting to lock onto the boys currently smug face. "The only worry I had, was your anger issues." the teen tsked, his frown returning as he turned his back to the other. "Hey! stop taking so long and get in already the food will get cold." He shouted irritably walking away. Both girls looked at him confused, then at Kaname who shrugged, the man's lip slightly curved up as he tried to force down the rest of his grin. (That boy is to easy to rile up.) he thought to himself, the smirk edging more.

 

**~At the dinner table~**

 

The seating arrangement consists of Yuki and Zero, side by side, Kuran, and Yori in a mirrored position. Boys across boys, Girls across Girls. Cross was at the end of the table, a good distance from the kids, Yagari eating beside him, letting "the kids talk' or so he says...

Yori was talking a storm with Yuki about everything that's happened while they've been gone. Both Kaname and Zero just listening. Zero avoiding any eye contact with Kaname as he focused on looking at Yuki's and York's face.

"Oh, and Aidou and Zero are friends now! He's also good with Rima and Shiki. They're so cute together! Oh! And he does talk to the others sometimes too but those three are the main ones he talks to the most... That is unless Kain or Takuma breaks a fight between him and Aidou during a pointless argument." Yuki, completely in shocked yelled a "no way!" as she let Yori continue.

Kaname slightly amused by this turned to gaze at the topic. "oh, that surprises me. Are you getting along with Vampires? Did something change in you... Zero?" he questioned, the last part having a double meaning. The silveret glared at the pure bloode clearly annoyed. "It's not like I hated them to begin with  **Kuran**. I was just overly cautious." he rebutted. 

Yuki, mouth dropping at that statement, slammed her hand on the table standing up "Oh so you admit it!" Toga got mad at this glaring at the kids and stopping mid-conversation with Cross. "Calm the fuck down over there!" he reprehended them, the girls giggling nervously and quieting down.

Zero waved his hand dismissively as he mumbled an "ok, ok." Kaname just keeping watchful eyes on Zero. And the young hunter sensed it, but he didn't want to repeat earlier so decided to continue to simply ignore the bloodsucker.

Some time had passed and Yuki an Yori kept on squealing or talking about their life as Zero debated on snapping Kaname's head. Anger levels rising his finger quickly tapped the table. "Will you stop staring?" He mumbled lowly to the ancient blood, trying to keep the girls and 'adults' out of it.

Kaname felt his face light up with amusement. "Oh, so you noticed?" he Questioned sarcastically. Annoyed Zero turned slightly. "Of course. How could I not feel you boring a hole through my skull?" he spat, sass coating his words.

Kaname snickered at his response a smirk almost gracing him, but he shoved it down. "Sorry. I was just curious as to why you seem different?" Kiryu tsked again laying on his palm as his elbow propped him, eyes locked onto the oblivious girls. "Well maybe its because you were gone so long you simply forgot," he argued backs.

The other then grew silence and he thought it was finally over when, long fingers curled around his jaw and chin, and yank against his face pulling him to face the other, both sets of eyes locking onto one another.

A choked gasp escaped the boy as his body tensed, the same overwhelming feeling from before edging him on, the brown eyes before him turning red, his own mirroring the action. Kaname pulled him closer the silver head grunting as he fought the strange urge, wanting quickly to look away, but something was fighting him... And wanted him to fight back. 

"Let me ask again..." Kuran started "What has changed in YOU zero?" He demanded. Lavender turned crimson grew wide and thin lips parted as if to speak... But Zero quickly shut them, glaring at the other. "Back of-"

*SLAM!* Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, Zero taking this opportunity to pull away from the demanding vampire, gaze settled on the table. He gripped his left arm, squeezing slightly so to try and calm down from whatever it was he felt. Clenching his jaw, he let his head hang lower. (i should have known he would find out... or get close to anyway.) he mentally scolded himself.

Cross had noticed Kaname's awareness of Zero. And in an attempt to stop his progress he slammed on the table, gaining everyone attention and giving Zero the chance to pull away. "Well, guys Zero has to go to work." he quipped. Toga noticing his urgency, got up nodding in agreement. "Yes, it's about time I brief him on it."

Zero, raising his head, looked up to his teacher and legal guardian with slight relief, bowing his head. Toga didn't waste any time in grabbing the young turned vampire to leave the room. The exit of the two angering a certain pureblood who knew he would have got what he wanted if the two hadn't intervened. (Damn Hunters) he thought Both Cross and himself glaring at one another. 

 

Kaien covered his anger with a Smile, hoping to fool the two girls in the room with them, not wanting poor Yuri to feel stressed after one day of returning... But sadly he couldn't say the same for Zero.

"Well I need to leave for a while." he excused himself, eyes locked onto the pureblood still. "And Yori will be going back to her dorm room... You two should sleep as well." he commanded, ready to leave. When he thought of an add-on to his list of commands and demands "Kaname, me and you will be talking about a few things while Yuki gets caught up with Zero and Yori tomorrow. OK?" he questioned, getting a small nod. Knowing the vampire was a man to his word, he settles a bit, hastily leaving the room.

 

Yuki and Yori following the ash blondes example started to exchange their goodbyes as Kaname thought to himself about Zero. "Yuki..." he called out, the female brunet turning towards him with a bright smile, still joyful and oblivious to the recent drama.

Opening her lips she leaned in closer "yes Kaname?" came the response. Kuran then stood up and walked towards the door. Waiting till at the breach of it to answer "You go on ahead of me... I have something to do."

She bows her head in acknowledgment "Ok." she shortly piped out, then mumbled a 'let's hang out more' to Yori. But he didn't really care at the moment, his worry for her currently on hold... All that mattered to him right now, was to figure out a certain white-haired boys' secret. And he was going to name progress before the end of this night.


	4. Kaname's Persistence

Kaname left the house and quickly caught up with Zero and Toga. Hiding amongst the trees as they talked in front of the boys' dorm. They seemed to be talking about something of important... But not a job, that was for sure. The hunch became more factual when he overheard the words. "Be cautious, and keep a distance from that damn pureblood." escape the black haired male. Zero was seen nodding his head in agreement before turning to walk into the dorm. "Mm.. knew something was up... Time to find out." He whispered, his eyes locked on the boy closing the dorm doors and following as he passed each window and stair flight.

 

**~~**

 

Zero had gotten to his room shortly after entering the aged building, closing the door calmly behind him. Sighing he paced over to his bed before throwing his weight on top of it, body turning to face the wall as he kicked off his shoes in a lazy after attempt. "How the fuck did that jackass figure it out? Is it because he's a pureblood? Whatever..." He silently monologues to himself, rolling over on his back when he suddenly felt the urge from the dinner. Panic and realization hitting him that he was not alone, he tried to jump up and grab his weapon when he was slammed onto the bed once more, this time by someone else's weight

Kiryu gasped at the sudden force when slammed, his eyes rushing to the cause, full of rage. Red clash with crimson and he releases a small growl, clenching his jaw. "Kuran... what are you doing here?" He spat, the man's name stated with great distaste.

Kaname sneered, lowering with equal anger. "You know why. And don't play coy Kiryu... you and I both know I already have an idea of what's going on, so you either cooperate or I make you." He growled back dominantly.

Zero laughed in mockery leering his head to the left. (His power of dominance isn't working now) he mental noted opening his lips to speak with defiance. "oh, and you think I will comply? Dream on ass hole." The hunter barked, starting use force in an attempt to push Kaname off, and It was working till the brunet re-shift the two of them slipping between the teen's legs and pulling Kiryu's arms above his head to the base of the bed.

Before Zero could try and fight his way out of the new position, Kaname had tied his arms to the top of his bed using bloody rose's vine, the gun that was in his pocket hungrily wrapping its thorns around the rest of his body. "Fuck! (I forgot he can do that!) Get off you ass!" The boy shouted, knowing full well the gun wouldn't... It became quite troublesome to use in its awaken form due to its addiction to his blood.

Kaname, upon hearing the insult made the vines tighten around the silver-haired male, causing him to bleed. "Did you know bloody rose likes to take the blood from its user?" He sadistically reminded the boy, signaling his hand so that the thorns would squeeze the turned vampire hunter even tighter.

Zero let out a small noise of pain, a small gasp as he begun to fidget under the pressure, his head throwing itself to the side as he grunted in the discomfort of constricted and helpless feeling. This action angered the winning male. even if they have a reason, he hates when people don't look him in the eyes or ignore him... Something the boy tends to do a lot of. Hand grasping the teen's chin he yanked Zero's face towards his own. Zero's red hues shot open as he glared at his captor. "I'm going to kill you for this." He hissed, yanking his arms in great agitation.

The brunet, realizing that even if he did this... the boy is too stubborn to speak, let out a heavy sigh. Debating as he watched the squirming hunter he tilt his head, looking at the tattooed and very revealed neck. (So I'll take a different approach.)Letting his hand slide down, he caressed the back of Zero's throat, pulling the boy up a little.

Other hand roaming, Kaname griped at the collar of the young male's shirt and slowly tugged them down to fully reveal the Tattoo, lowering his head so to gently lick the spot. Kiryu froze and looked at Kaname, Annoyance, and panic on his face. The ancient vampire let out a laugh of victory and leaned in closer... This, this was the boys' weakness, the fear of being bitten like when first turned.

Licking the place again he trailed up to pale ears "Did you know that when your eyes turn red like right now. Its a sign of dominance for a pureblood? Its a form of challenge, AND greeting." he confessed, letting a little wisdom out of the very distracted brat.

Zero's eyes widen at the statement as he mumbled. "Is that... that weird sensation." in correlation to the answer not requested and Kuran smirked wider, looking into the boy's eyes with a victorious smirk.

Kiryu, just noticing the answer he had given the man, wanted to smack himself . he just told the male exactly what he wanted... Well, a piece... But that piece was enough to keep the vampire probing him for more.

The pureblood still observing, slowly leaned down to the hunter's nap, licking the soft skin once more, gently nipping over the junction of his shoulder and neck, the point of his canine prickling the boy.

Zero's breath hitched and he began to shift his feet around the man's sides, unable to kick him off since he laid between his thighs. "K-k-kuran don't you dare." He felt the vampire above smirk against his flesh, a shiver running down his spine, his heart beginning to race as the pureblood above continued to trail down his tongue to where one of the vines made his blood ooze.

Kaname licked it carefully, letting his lips enclose the wound as he pulled Zeros neck higher, the boys head falling back and unwillingly giving the man more access as he simply sucked, not yet piercing his skin. "K-ku... St-..." Zero's voice died as he tensed, the man keeping fangs slightly press down.

Kuran heard the boys plead and backed off a few inches, licking his lips, his eyes glowing more dangerous as he stared at Zero through an unreadable expression.

The teen began to shift again, uncomfortable beneath the slightly larger male's gaze. The man showed a toothy grin, a type of animalistic nature to it. Before he knew it he was yanked to sit upright the vines loosening and the man's teeth pressing against his nap. "Ku-kuran?" he questioned, his voice coming out as a scared pant when he felt the fangs begin to sink in.

The man blinked, hearing his name and calmed down. Slowly he pulled away before piercing soft flesh, licking his lips as he hungrily looked up and down the blood-covered boy. (His blood tasted sweet..?) he thought, his vampiric nature wanting to lick it all, to continue and taste the pleasant flavor.

When he looked back into frightened red he calmed his demeanor. "Why Zero... why do you taste like a pureblood. Like Shizuka Hio?" he questioned his mind thinking (Though he tastes far better. It's still too similar to Yuki's and my own...) as an afterthought, the man not fully registering the fact of what he said.

Kiryu, face slightly red, turned away quickly, showing present hickey marks from Kaname wondering mouth. (Oops...) he thought, watching as the boy grind his teeth together.

Realizing he was getting nowhere again, and that if he toyed with biting the boy again he would probably drink a lot more then planned he sighed. "You cant hide it. At least explain the sudden change." he compromised, taking the high road.

Lavender turned crimson gazed at him, the owner releasing a breath he's been holding for far too long. "Fine but get bloody rose off me. Also, let me clean the damn mess you made using MY blood." Zero decided to do an equal compromise... The last thing he wanted was for this damn pure blood to bit him as well. Call him crazy but all of the bastards seemed to like biting him, Yuki, Hio, and now Kuran? It has to be a fucken joke.

The brunet watching the emotions swarm in the boy nods in response and removed himself, as well as bloody rose. Moving to sit back on a desk chair. Zero picks himself up as the wounds already started to close, the boy looking down slightly surprised, his eyes widening as he noticed fading hickeys. (W-what the!?) he started to blush.

Clenching his shirt shut to cover his throat he glared at the cause, his face flushed. "I'm washing myself, my covers, and my room before stating anything. Got it?" He demanded, Kaname raising a brow in question, yet remained silent. Taking that as an agreement to listen, he got up to do what he had just stated, rolling up white blood-drenched sheets and going towards the door, brown eyes following.

 

~~

 

The entire time Zero cleaned his room Kaname watched and followed. He even went so far as to wait in the bathroom standing at the mirror and sink, eyes using the reflection to look back and peer into the foggy glass door. Zero, knowing the man couldn't see him through the foggy glass, felt very agitated by the man's eyes. "I'm not going to fucken run away so get your ass out." He lashed out and Kaname snickered at him, but didn't... move. "Tch! fine you pain in the ass..." Kiryu shouted.

Turning the knobs off, Zero finally exited the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips. Kaname now turned eyes roaming the hunter body. Even though he was slender, Kiryu was also very fit, toned muscles falling down his chest and stomach, curving along with his own bodies natural curve. The teen having a very admirable body, and his height gave him a very slim feel, despite being actually quiet built. Kaname smirked at the noticeable eye candy, realizing why Yuki's at first was fond of him and Zero quickly took notice, mumbling an angry "piss off" as he went to the mirror to dry his hair. Gaining small snickers from behind.

The two made it back to the room. Zero sitting at the corner of his bed. One knee up, with his chin resting on it both hands planted below his jaw for comfort, while his other leg swayed down, swinging back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Kaname sat across the boy using the chair to his desk once more, waiting till the boy was ready to speak.

Kiryu noticing the mans sudden patients let out a shaky breath as he looked up into Kaname's Garnet eyes. "Shizuka Hio told me upon her death. And on the time me and my other self, Ichiru combined... That I will become her next heir as the last of her bloodline." he quickly got out, not wanting to drag it in the least.

Kaname, unprepared for the quick and to point story, couldn't hide the shock from his face. And the silveret laughed. "Didn't expect to see that kind of expression Kuran... Maybe I should just be to the point with you more often." Zero joked, and the vampires face changed back to its usual blank expression. (That is the usual unless you count the condescending smirk.) Kiryu thought tilting his head in a childlike manner.

Kuran, sitting straight. "That makes sense. Considering how unpredictable Hio was. I shouldn't really be surprised..." Was all he said before abruptly rising and headed for the door. Lavender followed after the boy's lips parting. "That's it? You're just going to leave," he questioned, in disbelieve on how quick the man dismisses another after losing interest... It actually bothers him.

Kaname, hearing the hidden message turned around. "Don't think this conversation is over.. we have a lot more to discuss. Just wait until the next time we HAVE time to speak. For now, I need to check on Yuki."

Zero nodded in understanding and the man left the room, the exit leaving a small click. Silver lashes lowing, the boy laid back down on his bed looking at the ceiling very conflicted about what's to happened and what HAD happened. "What now?"


	5. Almost the same

The next day had gone by rather quickly. The three of them went to class in the morning like they once done in the past. Yuki and Yori would talk. talk. And TALK... while zero just napped and listened, to the tedious noise. Everything seemed as if the two of them never left. Well except for the fact that Yuki and Yori were so obviously courting each another.

Some of the other kids had tried to approach and ask questions... But zero would scare them away, Yuki wearing her classic pout before knocking him in the head, saying the same thing... Telling him to be nicer. (Ha! Like I would ever.) he thought.

Though that seemed like a GOOD idea, he still declined it with the simple fact that he hates everyone. And if he were to be honest he probably likes the night class far more then any of the stupid hormonal girls and guys here. They were at least mature... (except Aidou. He's an idiot.) He thought snorting as he thought about it.

Yuki gazed at him with a broad smile. "Oh look! Your Default angry face is gone, whos making you laugh and smile." She started poking at his face, as he waved his hand up dismissively. "Mind your own business." He fought her off, still somewhat chuckling.

Yuki was really happy right now. not only did she get her friends back, but Zero seemed to have gotten better, happier. She didn't know why, But didn't really care either... Her friend is happy and that's all that matters...

"Hey Yuki once the class is over we have to shift the classes. Do you want to help with it like old times?" Zero asked, still with a smile, he usually does brood all day but... He just felt light-hearted today, though he was sure Yuki was unaware the two return was the cause.

He was waiting for an answer, but before she could even open her lips Yori shot up. "Yea and you can see Aido's and Zero's new relationship! Aidou always messing with Zero when the crossing because Zero won't ever just visit them or come over!" Yuki seemed to get excited. "I definitely want to see that! And Kaname's face would be priceless." Before Zero could argue, the two girls grabbed his arms and raced out, the three of them walking to the set location, the ex-hunter regretting inviting her altogether now. Thanks to Yori...

 

**~At the entrance of the moon dorm~**

 

Kaname decided to walk with the night class today. He planned to meet cross earlier but wanted to catch up a little. He heard the screams of the girls and internally groaned. When they finally made it far enough to see the mini army, he noticed three perfects? Zero, Yori, and Yuki... he figured that they invited her for old time sake... But unlike before she looked happy. (Man what a little time can do to your mind...) he thought, knowing he himself hated reliving shouting fangirls.

Zero looked back to see Kaname in the front then quickly turned away. He didn't want either of their eyes turning red and just the fact that the could so easily really put him on edge.

Aidou saw Zero look away and decided to take his chance running up and kicking the bottom of Zero's foot making him stumble back. The silver headed hunter looked back, but he didn't glare. The expression on his face looked more... Playful?   
Hanabusa smiled wide and shrugged his arms shaking his head " whoops sorry Zero. I'm SUCH a klutz."

Zero scoffed, rolling his eyes as a slight smile curved up. "Uh-huh. And what do you want this time Aidou? You shouldn't get so close to the line. I know you don't care if you get mauled but... actually, why don't I throw you in there?" He pointed behind himself with a mischievous grin able to rival the blondes own.

Hanabusa shook his head. "No thanks, just trying to make your job hard on you Zero~kun" zero's face consorted into disgust. " Akatsuki, take this idiot LOVER of yours to class!" He shouted out loud, Kain brushing past a surprised Kaname immediately upon call. As soon as the ginger had got close to the blonde,  Aidou started to full-on sprint, But he didn't get far. Kain picked him up using one hand and place him on his shoulders, the blonde becoming flustered as he fell over, the man securing him in place by wrapping his arm around his hip.

The girls started to squeal and rampage at the sight, the blonde's face turning a brighter red, and Zero just smirked. "Looks like you got a lot of fangirls now huh? I think they doubled with Kains." He jest and Aidou snapped, fidgeting on Akatsuki's shoulders "Zero you bastard. You and I both know that this fangirl-ing is NOT what I wanted. Their current thoughts are far FAR from what I like!" Hanabusa fought as he was dragged away.

Kaname, Amused by the situation, knew exactly what the girls were thinking. (So Zero plays that kind of game huh?) he thought, feeling a playful tug on his lips, his stride taking him to a particular silveret. "Aidou. Do you want to get even?" He questioned out loud and everyone got quiet looking at the brunet as he got closer to Zero.

The man leered over the boy who backed off, eyes looking down. "Kaname our eyes. what are you thin-" Kiryu's voice died as lips locked onto his own, The fangirls screaming even louder? Aidou started to laugh his ass off before Kain threw him on the ground making him "oof"

Zero felt horrified and tried to punch the man off, just for his hand to be caught, the male thrusting his tongue inside. Shuttering the hunter tore his face to the side, covering his assaulted lips. Zero was in shocked, completely red to his ears as he looked up into the man's eyes, seeing a pink tongue race out to lick his Moisten lips. "What the actual fuck!?" Kiryu exclaimed not understanding the reality of what just happened.

Yuki quickly raced between them as Kaname smiled sarcastically. "Sorry ZERO your lips were irresistible." He teased, continuing to edge on the already pissed off male, and if Kiryu could, he would be choking the bastard if it wasn't for Yuki being between them. "Kaname I'm going to kick your ass."  he hissed, glaring hateful daggered at the male.

Kaname laughed lowly, tilting his head to the side in response, his condescending nature showing vibrantly. "That didn't go well in your bedroom yesterday. Now did it?" The pureblood taunted, adding a lick of lips to remind the boy and also to give the wrong message to the audience. Zeros face turned a bright red, not helping in the least with the soon to be misinterpreted message.

The squeals became even louder, and Zero just snapped done at a whole new level. "Shut-up and go back to your dorms!" he snapped his whole body shaking with the huge rage coming on. Seeing the and fearing angering the already scary silver-haired male they all got quiet and backed off...

 

**~~**

 

The night class handled and brought to the school building, Kaname started to go a different direction from the group. Zero noticed and followed the man grabbing him to turn the male towards himself. "Where are you going.?" He questioned using his usual snarky tone. And to the brunet male surprise, had asked it with no malice or anger. (Guess the incident with the kiss was not as bad as I thought.) "Going to meet Cross. He told me to speak to him, well to talk about your new issue that is."

Zero nods in response, releasing the man's hand as he walked beside him. "Then I'm coming with you. It is about me anyway."  Kaname says nothing, simply walking as the two silently approached Cross's office, his eyes trailing to the young male ever so often.

Kuran was about to knock when Zero just grabbed the handle already pushing the door. "Wait," he spoke pulling the boy's hand, the teen raising a brow. "What? They know you're coming?" "You should knock first Zero...It's bad manners." He reprehended the hunter shrugging him off and grabbing the knob again. "what's the worst that could happen? He's my father?" he dared to question.

Upon opening the door, he quickly changed his mind in that previous thought process, shocking sight making him freeze and tense up. Cross was pinned to his desk with Toga on top pressing against him in a full make-out session. Zero witnessed grinding and muffled moans, his face turning pale.

Though Kaname already knew about the relationship of the two, Zero didn't. Smirking at the horrified expression he lowered to the boy's ear whispering a "What's the worst that could happen?" Parroting the boy's words and Zero snapped. "What the fuck!"

Both Cross and Toga looked at their direction. Toga still on top, Kaien letting his head fall back, seeing the two entries upside down. "Oh hi Zero. Sorry forgot to tell you I'm mommy now!" He joked laughing light-heartedly, And Zero wasn't for it... Including when he realized what 'Mommy' meant.

Putting one hand up and the other over his head he quickly said an "I'm leaving." and tried to run out when Kaname caught him. "But didn't you want to be here for the conversation?" he toyed with the boy, seeing the teen become flustered, slapping his hand off and shaking his head. "I got enough mental scars for today. I'm going to sleep." He argued, Kuran laughing at him and amusingly watching the boy high tail it out.

"Well Cross." he started, a slight chuckle to his words as he continued to watch the fading teen, turning back to the adult still in position with a smile. "I might as well cut to the chase so you can continue your 'business'." he pointed at their positions. "I know Zero's secret, and I won't tell anyone. Also, I will try to help with him learning to control his new abilities. That's all." he quickly explained. The aged hunter, still laying on the table nods his head laughing at the fact he was still in this position, and Kaname turned to leave.

"Things just keep getting better and better." He laughed to himself. Really actually enjoying himself... Who knew a change in Zero could create so much... Fun?

Cross looked up at Yagari and raised a brow. "Didn't Kaname kiss Zero earlier today? Yet they seem ok with each another... Actually, their relationship seems better." Toga nods his head. "Yeah... His eyes seem to follow Zero's ass too... Don't think I like that." Cross laughed and pulled the man into a kiss. "Who better to end up with though? We should get them to date!"

"fuck no!"  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**~The moon dorms~**

 

 

After the traumatizing event of Kaien X Toga. Cross recalled Zero to the office. "Hopefully I don't walk into another make-out session." He sighed. It's not like he hates gays, or is against their relationship. He's happy for them. But that doesn't mean he has to see them get it on. He shuddered at the thought of "Mommy" and "Daddy". The titles grossing him out more than anything.

When Zero reached the door, he clicked the knob opening the passageway to see, (luckily) Cross SITTING in his desk and Toga next to him. "You called me?" he asked showing slight annoyance.

Cross smiled and nods. "Zero, Kaname told us he knows and wishes to help you. I'm sure you already have problems right?" the boy grunted a 'yes' not liking where this is going already, and his adoptive parent noticed that.

Taking breath he smiled a little wider, Yagari, suddenly frowning deeper. "I want you to go to the dorms and have a 'proper' talk with him about it ok?" the words 'proper'  emphasis,  throwing the boy off. His face scrunching in confusion, not picking up the innuendo.

Huffing and deciding to ignore the weird factor, Zero crossed his arms. "And here I thought I had enough of him for the day..." He sarcastically spat and Toga smiled upon hearing it. "Well if you're talking about the lip lock incident, you can go a lot further." his teacher joked deciding to join Cross at the realization of Zero's little growing temper of remeeting the larger male.

Unable to comprehend what he just heard, the boys face turned a bright red, Cross's hunch about the two seeming to be somewhat on point. "What th--! Whatever I'm leaving goodbye. And go fucken die." Kiryu yelled infuriated by their assumptions. He didn't even wait for a response before leaving the room. Cross leaning to Yagari with a slit grin. "Hmmmm?" he hummed out and Toga laughed. "Ok yeah... Your right."

 

**~~**

 

When Zero got to the dorms he was greeted by Takuma ichijo, a bright and friendly vampire whom Zero actually agree's with often then he does not. The man was very well educated and mannered, making it nearly impossible to actually ever feel mad toward him, Zero can't even give him attitude like he would others just because of the light air around the male.

Smiling wide the blonde looked down at the teen. " why hello Zero, come in." he greeted, showing Kiryu inside and into the living room where he saw Shiki, with Rima on his lap.

They were just cuddling when the pigtailed girl looked his way. "Hey Zero. Yuki's upstairs." "With her girl toy," Ruka added, entering in with a snarky smile. Zero looked at her for a moment before looking away to the two on the couch. He didn't really care what she said, she was just messing around when she said it, a playful joke. Not that she cared much either, shrugging as she walked away.

Zeros attention fully on the friendly couple. "Thanks but I'm actually here just to say hi... and to see... Kaname" he mumbled the end, looking down slightly annoyed.

Takuma, still in the room, put his fist on the palm of his hand as if remembering something. "Oh! Is it about the kissing thing he did." Kiryu snapped. "No, why does everyone have to remind me? It's about him and Yuki returning, just basic conversation ok?" The hunter quickly covered, already feeling the need to run away and return to his room.

Takuma started to laugh at the poor boys stress waving his hand. "sorry, sorry. It was too funny to resist saying it." He apologized, and Zero sighed. "I swear does anyone not know how to destroy my patients?"

"Maybe it's because you are too hot-headed." Came Aidou from the stairways, with an expression of someone looking for a fight; and the silver-headed boy complied.

"Wow, your walking kinda funny. Did Kain punish you behind closed doors?" He sassed, Aidou's face flushed red. "No, the only thing that he did was pick me up and drop me on my ass."

The turned vampire smirked. "That can be taken many different ways Hanabusa." the blonde's jaw dropped his blue eyes wide at the statement he just couldn't believe he heard.

Takuma and Shiki giggled and rima yelled "that's low Zero, even for you!" adding to the flame, Aidou tackling the other onto the floor, pinning his arms overhead "Well look whos a bottom now?" he taunted. The two wrestled playfully before an amused Kaname and an annoyed Kain came downstairs. Akatsuki picked Aidou up immediately and placed him on his shoulders... again. "Aw look at the couple." Zero taunted still on the floor and before Hanabusa could respond back, Kain actually spoke.

"Aidou." He growled, Zero staying quiet from slight shock as well as the blonde. "I'm taking you to your room. stay silent till then." The blondes face turned beat red now, the vampire clenching the shirt of the other in some sort of anticipation, everyone watching them leave.

Lavender followed the two eyes narrowing in confusion. (Whats up his ass?" he questioned actually annoyed that Aidou was given attitude. But he didn't have time to ponder when Kaname called his name. "Zero?" the calm voice spoke, and he turned his gaze to see the brunet looking down on him, just remembering he was on the floor.

"Are you going to get off of the ground?" The male asked A brow raise. Lilac narrowed and he begun laid back down, arms crossed under his head. "Good question. It's quite nice down here," he commented, eyes shut and ignoring the males presence. Kuran noticed and rolled his eyes. When the man bent down onto his knee, Rima yelled. "Zero unless you want to end up like Aidou, stand up!" In warning, the boy opening his eyes just to feel hands beneath his weight and back as he was picked up, princess style.

"What!? Put me down you bastard, I was just joking!" He tried to fight when Kaname secured Zero by gripping his thighs, pulling his knees up and close to his chest. "Behave Zero. You don't want Yuki to come out with Yori and see you like this hmm?" Zero completely flushed and looked away. (Note to self. Never mess with Aidou around fucken Kuran,  
Because he will repeat it... but worse!)

 

**~~**

 

When they had reached Kaname's room, the brunet dropped the boy on top of his couch, settling himself right beside him.

Zero used his arms to push himself upright glaring at the male that just tossed him. "You suck," he complained almost childishly. Kaname lifting a brow with slight amusement. "That's new." He commented and Zero sat further up, back against the couch head as he slightly kicked the pureblood, his foot fully extended.

It was childish, but he didn't want the pureblood anywhere near him at the moment, resorting to any behavior to get the man to leave him alone... But it seemed to backfire each time, the man's attention drawn to him ever since he came back.

Garnet eyes look down to the foot pressed against his thigh, then grasped it. Zero flinch, trying to pull away when he was dragged beneath Kuran, the brunet gazing down at him. "You know... I find it so entertaining when you do those things. Your futile struggles amuse me." The man confessed, somewhat purring the words.

Kiryu felt something strange. Trying to push the man off, his hands grasped and pulled down at his sides. Turning his head to the side he shuffled his lashes low as the man edged closer... This was the third incident involving close proximity to the other, and his body being restrained by the man. He didn't know how to really make the vampire stop if his anger never worked. "...Let go..." he attempted to demand, but his voice came out weak, the man's eyes watching him more intensely, his face unreadable.

Trying to make up for the previous demand he pulled at his wrist raising up near the man's face. "I said let go dumb ass, so do it." He growled out, letting his usual anger seep into the words. And this time, he got the reaction he was searching for.

Kuran's face contorted into rage as he pressed the boy further against the couch. "You may have become a pureblood. But you still need to work on those manners of yours." He reprimanded, scolding the boy this time rather than teasing, but Zero preferred it this way... This was far more normal than the past two days.

Clicking his tongue, Zero tilt his head raising his knee so it pressed into the man's side. "I don't give two shits about your world. I just got unwilling dragged into it." Kiryu fought, making sure the disinterest showed in his tone of voice.

He thought he could keep the argument going and maybe the two would fight and separate... But the man began to smile again. "Isn't that why your here though? To LEARN about my world Kiryu." Kaname questioned, showing he knew the reason the boy came, and why he was sent.

Zero froze, blinking a few times before he looked away, knowing he lost. "Cross told me to come here..." his hands were suddenly released and the man removed himself, much to the boys' surprise. But when the brunet looked away, he felt he did something wrong, and got up to leave. Pausing at the door from the guilt of a misdirected message... Kuran is trying to help, and he's pushing it away.

Letting out a deep sigh he traced the doors handle, not bothering to turn and see the others face. "I understand that I must learn things but... I don't like being told what to do, especially from you," he tried to somewhat tone his attitude down.

Footsteps were heard and he tensed upon feeling hot breath blow against his ear, the man's lips lightly touching them. "So let me TEACH you then." The man whispered, his voice deep and welcoming.

Shuttering, Zero turned his head towards the pureblood their eyes locking once more, flickering in color as their minds debated. His body and mind began to protest against each another as Zero felt the want to move toward the man behind him and press against his heat. His back was still facing the man, his head tilt to look back. But even with just this small view of the other, his mind was going haywire with warnings.

Kaname looked into zero's shimmering lilac. He felt himself grow hungry and his eyes darted to Zero's neck. When Zero saw the older males eyes turn red his heart started to race. Excitement and fear taking over as he watched the other turn and push him up against the wall trapping him. With both arms on either side. He swallowed in anticipation as Kaname lifts his chin and tilts his head, his tongue tracing over the vein in his throat. Zero's breathing became irregular as Kaname slightly nipped, a small sound emitting from the boy as he craned his neck to the side, completely stretching the attachment.

Kuran seemed to notice and lowered his arms to grab the boys waist and pull him close, just moments before slamming him back on the door. Kiryu closed his eyes willing himself to calm down as the man continued to trail along the spot, his warm tongue lapping over his nap and his teeth slightly nipping in hunger.

When he finally opened his mouth the hot breath hitting already tingling flesh, Zero froze, his breathing halting as he felt the two daggers press lightly...Then Kaname pulled away. "...We'll talk later..." he spoke with strain.

Leaving the room and a very shocked an angry Zero. Sliding down the wall the boy grasped his hair. "What the fuck was I doing!?"

 

**~~**

 

Kaname, standing at the other side of the door wore his usual blank expression to mask the inner turmoil his mind was in. (What the fuck was i doing. I'm just playing with him cause its fun to mess with the aggravating boy. I don't want to drink his blood and fu...ck him... Wait? Why would I think of having sex if I didn't wan- No shut up no more on this subject. I need a break...)He told himself shaking his head and exciting the dorms. He needs time away and not focused on a certain white-haired child.


	7. Aidou and Kain

**~After Zero's and** **Aidou's** **fight~**

 

 

As soon as they reached their destination, Aidou was thrown onto his bed, A larger a more broad figure climbing over. A snarl was heard from the impending ginger, the males glare set on frightened cobalt. "Who's the bottom Now?" He questioned towards the blonde in mockery to what Hanabusa had said to Zero earlier. 

"Heh...heh... " Aidou laughed nervously, pulling his hands beneath his back to pull away. "It was a joke! nothing more Kain." He defended himself trying to calm the other, his lips tightening into a thin line. (I shouldn't have said that...) came the brief thought as he saw the anger of the other never sway.

Kain's eyes flicker, the brown spheres locking onto a particular vein. Lowering himself he nuzzles his nose against the others soft throat, the tantalizing scent of fear and excitement filling his nostrils. A twich is felt from the owner as the broad male runs his fang's alongside the sensitive flesh, a hiccup followed when he pauses between the junction from neck to shoulder.  

A whine is heard, and the blonde inclining his head to the opposite side of the others, an act of obvious submission. Kain growled, pleased with this action. slowly, he spreads the blonde's legs sliding even closer, his hands running up the two limbs till lean hips. opening his mouth wide he then deftly pierced pale skin.

Aidou's body falls back the other following as he screamed in pleasure. "A-Ahh! N-Ka..." he gasped out as a familiar feeling flooded him, his lungs constricting and his voice caught below. Legs cling the man between them, his chest arching off to flush against the drinking vampire. 

Aidou's voice had quieted down now, his mouth releasing small pants as he let Akatsuki do what he pleased, for he knew that if he did anything to piss him off any further, that he won't be able to walk tomorrow due to the blood loss.

Hips gently grind against the smaller vampire, Aidou letting out a desperate moan. Arched even further, Hanabusa puts his hand to cover his mouth in the hopes to keep his voice low. 

After Kain had enough to drink, he got up and briskly walked to the door of the room, opening the wooden structure to quickly leave. But, before he did, he growled a "don't you dare leave." and slammed the door shut.

As soon as the loud slam was heard, Aidou aggressively pulled any item nearby and threw what only he could guess was a pillow at it. "You Ass hole! You don't just start something and lea--" The sentence caught as he realized he was practically asking Kain to fuck him or do more... Even if he cant hear it, just stating it out loud mad his cheeks burn. But, he didn't start this whole thing, it was all Kain!

 

**~Flash back~**

 

Aidou, he had done something stupid. He had licked the blood off of Yuki's hand, this action pissing off a certain Kuran to the point of locking him up in his room, Kain his babysitter. 

The blonde shifted on his bed, leaning on his hand with a bored expression as he stared at his cousin, the ginger wearing his usual poker face. Kain sat across from his bed, in one of the many chairs, simply reading a book. 

platinum brows narrowing, Aidou huffed. "Can I leave already?" He finally whined the only response a flipped page. Sitting up he crossed his arms, a more irritable glare settling. "I've been on lockdown for three days? it ridiculous!"

Kain didn't even bother to look his way, simply keeping his eyes locked on his very 'interesting' book. "You should have listened and left those girls as well as Yuki alone." came the short response. And this just seemed to make the blonde more agitated.

"Why? I didn't really do anything so what does it matter?" The other begun to argue, and Kain closed his book sighing as the brat continued. "Also! Kaname, our so-called leader, is hiding something about that girl. I just wanted to find out." 

Kain sighed in annoyance, brown eyes locked onto defiant and defensive blue. "You were not allowed to do that, so now your being punished." he lowly growled, ready to reopen his book when he saw yellow flash to the door. "Aidou--" he hissed just to be cut short. "no screw this!" Hanabusa yelled reaching for the knob, but before he reached the door he was slammed on the wall near it by Kain. 

"Just behave!" The orange haired male yells, but the other won't heed him.

"Why should I?" Aidou spat. "So what I showed my fangs and almost bit someone. I can make them forget. Plus it's not like I'd kill them!" He pushed against the stronger one, ice starting to form. "What does it matter anyway... we live off of blood? What does the source matter if they don't get killed Akatsuki?" his voice was lower when he spoke the last verse, his tone daring.

Kain's eyes narrowed dangerously, his fingers digging into the others arms, flames flickering away the ice. "Yea... what does the source matter?" and before Aidou knew it, his throat was ripped into by thick fangs, his pained scream hidden behind that still closed door.

 

**~End Of Flashback~**

 

(And that brings us to here... he hasn't done anything but take blood when he's pissed.) Aidou hollowly thought. suddenly kicking his feet and throwing a tantrum the blonde chunks another pillow. "It's not fair! The least he could do is let me drink his... Or something?" 

Aidou hated to Admit it, but he has actually fallen for the silent bastard... "but Kain just doesn't care... He's just doing this to make me behave. T-that's all." Arms arose to wrapped around himself, the blonde curling up into a ball as tears began to race from his eyes. "Why do I love him?"

Behind the door, unknown to the breaking blonde, Kain stood froze, unable to figure out what just happened. 

"Did he... just confess?" The male gasped out. Kain was so shocked by the new factor that he didn't realize a brighter blonde, feet away from him.  "Looks like he did." The unknown figure voiced out, brown eyes racing to his own. Vibrant green narrowed, the bleach blonde seeming to become angered. "But it also sounds like he's hurting because of it."  Kain still thrown off had to take a moment to settle himself. "Takuma..." he barely questioned, his voice unsure. 

The referred to blonde shuck his head, face becoming more upset. "What are you doing Kain? First, you get jealous, monopolize him, and then force him to accept his feelings for you... Are you just going to leave him alone after all you've done?" Kain simply stared at him, wearing his usual blank expression, no answer coming. Takuma's eyes flickered crimson out of rage. "If I have to deal with any more drama besides that damn Kaname's. I will make you regret it." he hissed, hands clenching with obvious aggression.

Brown eyes open wide in shock, one of the most cheerful vampire's had shown actual rage. And even though the other rarely showed this side, he knew better than to fight with him and nods his head. "I already planned to return to him. I just wanted to give him time to calm down." he clarified, and the blonde sighed.

"I swear all of you guys cause too much drama for me. Even Shiki and Rima are hard to handle with their random arguments and fights." Takuma looked at the other one more time before leaving, Kain following his example, but in the opposite direction.

 

~ **Next day~**

 

Its Sunday afternoon, the light barely breaching into the moon dorm living room. Sitting on opposite couched to one another, Zero and Aidou debated about their current problems. 

"So how's Kain?" The silveret, questioned laying flat on the cushions, his stomach beneath him, hand elevating his head. Lilac eyes catch shoulders moving in a shrug like motion as his blonde friend curls over the armrest.

"Complete, an utter, Ass-hole." slowly replied the blonde, Aidou meeting Zeros gaze. "Hows dealing with Kaname?" He attempts to continue the conversation. "I notice you guys seemed off recently. I thought you guys started to hate each another less with the whole kiss incident." he joked at the end, with a coy grin.

Zero let out a sigh, leaning face down against the couch with both hands behind his head. "I have no idea whats going on with that bastard." was the muffled response. Hanabusa heard it and sighed shaking his head. "That makes two of us." He replied.

Yuki and Yori came from upstairs, the two walking over to greet the depressed vampires. But before the could Aidou's head perked up. "Ah, she's still human." The blonde stated with Shock, Zero picking his head up to look over, his expression bored. "So it seems..." He face planted on the couch again. 

Yuki tilts her head. "Hey whats up with the two of you," she asked, Yori grasping her arm and pressing close. "Looks like Zero's depression kicked back in and he dragged Aidou with him?" The short-haired human responded for the two males.

The two begun to lightly laugh, the girls separating, Yuki to Zero, and Yori to Aidou. They patted each boys' head playfully. "Whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it." Yuki spoke, smiling as she heard a gruff "Sure" full of sarcasm, and just like they came, they left, the girls' hands tied as they walked out to the front doors.

"Probably going on a date?" Aidou mumbled hearing Zero give a nonverbal reply. More footsteps became present and azure eyes trailed to see whom they belong to... then froze. Kain was walking in his direction, and he could feel his heart speeding up, despite his protest. He always got excited and happy when he saw him. But he knew that this would only hurt him in the end. 

Crossing his arms he looked away "Hmmp. What do you want." He spat defiantly. Zero arose from his spot watching the two in tensed silence. Debating for only a moment he decided to slip away, knowing better than to stand in a lovers feud. Both him and Takuma had gone through hell thanks to Rima and Shiki, and that was enough for him.

Kain had sat himself beside the blonde by now, closing him between himself and the armrest, trapped. Guilty brown wondered up and down the figure in front, blue irises never turning his way. "I heard you last night..." He slowly spoke, seeing his cousin flinch, but he still didn't look his way. 

sighing, he pressed closer, whispering. "I heard every word... from the cursing my existence to the confession of love." Pressing his lips to quivering ears he finished. "And to the tears, I had caused." 

Aidou's slight trembling turned into full-blown chills as he began to panic. He was about to bolt when Kain grabbed his face, forcing him to gaze back at the demanding brown. "I'm sorry Aidou..." Kain apologized, and Hanabusa froze. "For what?" he squeaked, feeling a hand wound around his hip and turn his whole body to face the other. 

Akatsuki nuzzled his head between the other's shoulders, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry for acting like I didn't care." He pulled Aidou closer and abruptly pressed his lips to the smaller male. Aidou's eyes opened wide, the words (Is he?) crossing at a half question when his thoughts were interrupted by Kain harshly pressing him against the armrest behind, his back bending along the structure. As he felt himself be pulled against and enveloped by the larger and warm body, Aidou purred in pure bliss. He wanted more...

"Well please refrain from screwing on the couch." A voice interrupted, and the two jumped from each another to look at the green gazed blonde. A broad smile was worn by the man as he let his hand slide to his waist. "Oh well, I'm just glad the two of you made up. Less drama for me." he pepped then winked, starting to walk away from the group with a back-turned wave. "Well don't let me keep you!"

Aidou's face turned flushed red, and he sat up completely. "Kain I'm going to die..." he mumbled in reference to his humility. Kain just smiled, and gently kissed the crown of the blondes head "Not yet, just wait for a little." The blonde was about to question him when he was abruptly picked up. 

Knowing its useless to fight and question now, Aidou decided to enjoy the ride, as he was dragged to Kain's room this time around. "Well, at least it's a new location each pickup! Is it going to be a new tossing spot too?" he jests with overflowing sarcasm, and Kain smirked even wider as he continued to his room.

once past the door, and only a few feet from the red covered sheets, Aidou was thrown on top of the larger vampires mattress, much like what happened on his- repeating as Kain climbed over and enclosed his escape routes... not that he wanted to escape anyway.

Kain's wolfish grin as he ripped his shirt off made Aidou shutter from the show, the man's muscular arms tipping his collared shirt with a single digit before tugging it off, kissing along his torso, to chest, then his face. The kiss was brief, a small show of affection and lust just before the ginger pulled the blonde up, their bare chest rubbing against each another. A small gasp escaped as Kain gripped the back of his neck escorting his lips towards the others pulsing throat. 

"Or something right?" The ginger whispered, gaining a choppy laugh as Hanabusa pressed his lips against the presented flesh, causing it to vibrate along the body of the other. A slightly moist muscle makes its way across the tanned skin, slight piercing growing into a mild pinch. 

Kain groaned as he felt pleasure filled him, the action of the other just feeding his excitement. Hands gliding down, the hem of the blonde's pants were yanked. The boy beneath razing his hips so to help hasten the process as he continued to gently sip, each gulp gaining a small moan from both ends.

Aidou's breath hitched as fingers found there way back up, sliding between soft, yet tone thighs, slipping further till they touched a clenched ring, pressing past the walls with little patients. His lower area being penetrated, the blonde begun to shifted uncomfortably from the slight pain. feeling a harsh thrust then pull, he gasped away from the other's throat and stopped drinking. 

Kain slipped down and near the confused blonde's ear, grating his teeth against the teen's lobe. "Looks like it's my turn..." Husked the aggressive male, and Aidou jumped. "Wait, don- Ahn-mph!" He screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, covering his mouth as Kain sunk his teeth in. His breathing became ragged and uncontrolled as the man above started to speed his finger, thrusting a second in and making scissor motions below, stretching him fluently. His senses went into overdrive as he couldn't handle the stimulation of both actions pain and pleasure constantly dancing around his mind and body.

Kain found it adorable how hard Aidou was trying to control himself, how one hand clenched velvet sheets, the other flushed against his mouth... But he wanted to drive the boy mad, not leaving a single trace of anything but glazed pleasure and drawned out cries. Slipping his free hand to the smaller males length he begun his little game, slowly and sensually rubbing up and down. Aidou moaned, the hand around his mouth rising to start and yank at orange strands, his head falling back as he completely bared his throat. 

Aidou yanked the messy strands roughly, wanting Akatsuki to stop before he became unable to bear it any longer... but it was too late. His voice spewed from his lungs in desperate gasp and moans, his body trembling uncontrollably. His insides tightened around the still thrusting fingers, his head thrashing side to side as he came.

Kain lifts his fangs to look at his lovers' afterglow, eyes hazed with satisfaction, and sleep. Smirking he begun to shake his own head, pulling his fingers out. "You know we're not done." He huskily clarified, causing Aidou to shudder and wimpier thrashing his head again in a 'no'. But Kain ignored it, lifting Aidou's hips to angle himself. The blonde froze, and readied himself, clenching his hands around the neck of the other as he felt the blunt end of a head breach his walls. The intrusion, though gently done, hurt, the blonde biting his lip hard enough to cut them. 

Kain took notice, and licked his lips, dipping down to lick Aidou's blood up. Then, without warning, he pressed against the smaller frame, roughly shoving his tongue in and around to distract his lover as he pushed in, inch by excruciating inch.

Once completely sheathed he stopped, sweat glazing his and the others skin as they stood stilled, panting for several minutes as they adjusted. Brown eyes rising to check on their partner he took note of messy blonde hair. Each strand shifted to curve around his head and the bed. His blue eyes stared deep within Kain's chestnut, his hands on either side of him as he gripped the covers, tightly wrapping his legs around the other. 

Kain froze as he stared at his beauty... And when a smirk made its way across on the said beauty's face, he lost total control. "Like, what you see... Kain?" Gasped the blonde. The question was rewarded with rough thrust, hands clenching his rounded thighs as he was yanked off the mattress. 

"you have no idea." grunted his lover as he continued. Aidou's eyes rolled back as he was used, his toes curling and flinching each thrust. his body quickly rose and fell with the others quick pace. His mind going blank, and he could do nothing more than cry out Kain's name.

That sweet voice that poured was all the ginger goal 'd for, to keep his name spilling out and to keep those tight walls clenching around his heat as he penetrated the blonde, over. and over. again...

 

**~~**

 

Aidou woke up the next day sore. wincing, his hand arose to gently rub his ass "Damn, I should not have tested him." he whined, remembering how much he begged for more, and harder thrust. man how embarrassed he felt reliving the whole 'making love' and desperate actions.

He was ready to try and crawl out for a much-needed shower when he felt arms wound around his hips, suddenly pulled him close. Hands rising he pressed them against another chest, face flushing as he realized whose and that they were both naked, legs brushing against each another and something stiff. 

Bashful blue gaze up to intense brown, and his flush spreads. "good morning. " Kain mumbled as he slid his head in-between Aidou's shoulder blades releasing a relieved sigh... it seemed that was his favorite place to lay his head in, Aidou noted as he counted how many times the other did it. 

"Let's go back to sleep. We can get up around night time." came another comment from the ginger and Aidou sighed. "I'm going to need a shower before class..." he whined and felt Kain smile in the crook of his neck. 

lifting from his spot, Kain kissed the side of the blonde's lips "Then we'll wake up early." he promised, his voice loving, the sound causing Aidou to smiled brightly. "fine." he compromised, nuzzling his head into the other chest as he pressed close, The two falling back to sleep.


	8. Kaname's Thirst

**~Night class dorms~**

 

 

A burning sensation filled his throat, all moisture gone as a dry and ragged sensation overcame the inside. Kuran let his hand rise to massaged his throat in an attempt to ease the pain... but failed miserably. Letting out a deep breath, he gets up and off his bed to go and get a drink. Flipping his hands through the shelf's, he pulls out the artificial blood tablets, popping them in a cup of water.

The pills u disintegrate instantly, leaving a deep red liquid, the color like a deep red wine. Swallowing it down, he whips his lips, licking the extra off and returns to bed... But doesn't stay their land eyes opening again, and his body moving to sit up, hand on his throat once more as he continued to massage it.

His eyes deepen in color as bloodlust edges him on, the fact that he is going threw thing confusing him greatly. "Why am I still thirsty?"  He pondered, thinking about what to do with the problem when suddenly, an image of a certain someone popped in his head. The boy submitting to him like he did at the door, his teeth sinking into their skin as they gasped.

Eyes winding in realization of his fantasy he shuns it, rolling over to the other side of the bed. "This is going to be a long day..." he distastefully announced.

 

~ **NIGHT CLASS SHIFT OVERS~**

 

 

As Kaname walked by he noticed Yori and Zero holding back the line of girls, his eyes trailing along the silver heads thin framed figure before pulling away. Ever since that event in his room he's been avoiding the boy. And considering the fact that his hunger has been getting worse, its been a good idea. If he were to be around the teen for too long he would probably end up biting him if not more, and that's not good. These odd desires made no sense to him, and he really needs to get his act together.

  
Lavender trail over to the man that just checked him out, his expression seeming slightly more agitated and worried. Kuran knew that something bad was coming just from the boys face expression so he looked away. Bad idea.

This action infuriated the silveret, the boy clenching his fist. (This ass has gone far enough! the least he could do is apologize.) He argued ready to charge the male when another thought process interrupted the first. (For what? Almost doing 'something' to you. Or for not continuing that something?) his inner voice questioned and he felt his face heat up, quickly forcing the idea and thought away.

"I'm going to charge that ass hole." He made up walking towards the brunet to see him curve away. "Oh No you don't," he announced, grabbing Kuran sleeve and making the man face him. "Are you going to explain this hide and seek game of yours, or am I going to have to force you too?" Zero questioned, his anger dying as he noticed strain on the males face, the pain far too evident.

He became slightly worried about to question it when Kaname shoved him away. "I will deal with you later," he spoke harshly and Kiryu snapped. "Why don't you say NEVER. it's funny how you offered to teach me and talk to me but yet you're being a complete ass and avoiding me. What's up?" He instigated pulling the man's arm again, everyone was watching now but he didn't give a shit, balling his fist with rage.

Kaname tsked and shrugged him off, continuing to walk away.

"PANSIE!" Yelled the left behind male at the top of his lungs before turning and marching off himself, leaving everyone confused. But Kaname, on the other hand, was on the verge of his breaking point. In more ways than one.

 

~ **In class~**

 

Kuran didn't even pay attention to class, his mind was completely focused on something  **other**  than school appropriate; And it all involved one person, with multiple problems.

That boy enraged him, tested him... Yet he craved him wanted to ravish and consume him. Kaname remembers the smell he gave off when he almost bit him. The sweet tantalizing scent of cherry blossoms and lavenders. The cute moan, escaping as he sucked against his neck, the high pitched gasp when he nearly sunk his fangs.

It was enough to put him over the edge, but he was put out of the thought by Yuki. "So what was that all about?" she asked, the man's garnet eyes locking onto her before he shrugged. "I don't know, but he's going to learn respect real soon." He somewhat growled, his voice sinking a couple octaves an aftereffect of the thoughts he had just moments ago.

Yuki furrowed Her brows. And lowered her head, thinking the deep voice meant he was going to murder the boy... Not what it actually implied. "you two better not fi-" "Cant guarantee that we won't." he cut off looking away.

Yuki groaned and slammed the desk. "Cant you two just get along!" "YUKI!" Yagari turned around "sit down and keep quiet." he scolded her, the brunet girl bowing her head, nervously laughing as she retook her seat.

"Sorry" the soft mumbled came before brown looked back at Kuran.

He looked away and sighed. "So how is your relationship with Yori?" he attempted to distract her, and the scowl changed to a bright smile just from hearing the name, his plan an obvious success. "We're doing very good."

he smiled. "Have you bit and mated her yet?" he questioned, and she blushed as she shaking her head furiously. "I want to wait till she knows that she wants to be a vampire with me." Kaname rested his hand on his chin. Watching her with slight amazement.

"How do you handle the bloodlust?" Yuki shuck her head again. "As soon as it hits me I run to Zero so he can help calm me." Kaname inwardly jumped at this. "You ask Zero for help?" She nods her head. "He was a human turned vampire. Similar to me. He's been dealing with a horrible bloodlust for years. So I thought he can help me... your not mad are you?"

He shook his head and smiled gently "no Yuki, I could never be mad at you. I was just surprised, that's all." She smiled back and mumbled a thank you before resuming to class lessons. Her attention drifting just like his, but his attention... Went south.

 

~ **Zero** **~**

 

"That ass hole has another thing coming if he thinks he can just ignore me for whatever the fuck he thinks the reason is. He still has to teach me how to handle these so-called 'new' ability's, which I have no idea what they are. I'm guessing its just enhance strength, speed, healing, etc. That and your class identification is higher."  a very passed off silver heard teen shouted, kicking his feet aggressively and uplifting fallen leaves and dirt.

Zero wondered in circles around the forest ever since he stormed off. He was still fuming over the way Kaname was acting earlier. First, he's all flirty and nice. Then he's a complete ass, and the boy has no idea what to do. To top it off he is still confused about the whole bedroom incident. Sighing he shoved his hands into his pockets "what do I do..?" he pondered not fully remembering what did happen

"Hey Zero!" a voice called pulling mm from his thoughts. He turned to see Aidou walking towards him the blonde obviously skipping class. "Hey Aidou..." he greeted.

The blonde got closer and leaned towards the once mortal teen with a smirk. "So~ what was with you two this afternoon," he asked, and Zero shrugged. "What about you and Kain. I've never seen you two that close to each another before. Then again after he kissed you on the couch I would suspect that you would forgive him."

Hanabusa blushed then laughed it off. "Yeah, well I guess you could say we patched things up. Which is something you need to do with Kaname." He answered honestly. Zero started to smile tilting his head towards his blond friend. "Oh. And should I give him a forgive me kiss too?" he sarcastically stated, gaining snort.

Aidou then threw his arm over the silveret's shoulder pulling all his weight on that one side, making lavender look down into blue. "Maybe you should. I think he would like that." Hanabusa joked back, the two laughing at the idea of Zero kissing Kaname then continuing to talk.

The two were walking shoulder to shoulder when Aidou yelped as he was pulled back. Zero turning to see what it was.  
Kain had roughly grab Hanabusa and press their lips together, glaring at Zero with a possessive glint. Kiryu raised a brow. "Kain, calm your tits. I don't want Aidou that way." He said out loud, the blonde pushing off his ginger lover.

A heavy sigh left pouted pink lips, Aidou closing blond lashed lids. "Talk to you later Zero, I got to handle my newborn child." He stated with aggravation. You could tell Akatsuki got pissed at this comment, but when the blonde's hand laced around his own, pulling him away, the brute seemed to calm down... Despite the insult.

Zero felt disbelief filling him. "Damn... good luck with that Aidou!" He laughed out, before turning to continue his walk.


	9. kaien's and Toga's worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be mainly Kaien and Toga  
> XD

 

Eyes stood shut, the owner seated within their cushioned leather seat, body rested against their wooden, work desk. Breath ghosting over their bare arm, the ashen blonde male stood stationed, mind wondering with worry.Cross had just sent Yori to get Zero, the object of his current fear nowhere to be found. He was still inwardly panicking when a knock sounded off Toga briskly waltzing in.

"Kaien, we need to talk about those troublemakers." Demanded the ruffled up raven haired male, his face grim and upset. Cross's blonde lashes flickered, locking onto the toned frame before himself, and released a sigh. "You're talking about Zero and Kaname right? " he began, his hand rising to massage his upcoming headache.

"I was hoping they would get along... but last I heard, they reverted back to before Yuki became a vampire if not worse." Continued the ex-hunter, the male feeling guilty about the wrong turn of events, cross really did feel he was somewhat at fault.

Yagari noticed, and inclines in agreement. "And you know what that means Kaien? It means Zero has no clue how to handle being a pureblood." At this he earned a whine, a smirk twitching for just a second before vanishing, his expression more dangerous, and filled with worry.

"Also... from the last 'conversation' I heard from Kaname and Yuki. More things are going to happen. Bad things." He clarified trying to make sure the other understands the predicament they were all in. Cross still his hand on his head, pinching between his brows, attempting with all his might to rid of the migraine centered between his eyes. "I'll find out how to handle it somehow..." he promised, his voice pinched.

Toga, walking around the desk side near the blonde, leaned against the wooden structure. "Or  **we**  can handle it, Kaien?" he whispered, his voice suggestive. Cross chuckled, Toga letting his hand fall to his cheek as the blonde tilts against it, gazing up and into bright blue. "Your right. It would be a lot more fun with the two of us hmm." He hummed to the other, Yagari humming back as they both leaned toward one another to kiss.

It was soft, and chaste, but didn't last as the doors were slammed open, gaining boths' attention. "If I open my eyes and you guys are kissing I swear!" Zero started, walking in with both eyes tightly shut. Toga laughed. "You know if you were to knock you would never have seen it, to begin with?" 

Zero now opened his eyes and frowned. The smile on Yagari's face taunting. "Why should I have to knock when YOU summoned me here. You should be prepared to see me not traumatize me." He argued, the shit eating grin never faltering from his teachers face.

Cross smiled watching the two. Their quarrels were always so cute to him. "Morning to you too Zero." He finally decided to greet, an elated smile worn as he leaned down, his expression loving.

Zero looked at him, a moment of shock before A smiled lightly graced his own features. Giving a slight bow back in greeting, Zero moved to sit down. Toga staying placed where he was, leaning against the desk as he watched the boy with a matching smirk. (they really are so much like each another) Cross thought, moving to straighten up as he prepared to talk to his adopted son.

"Zero hows your secret classes with Kaname?" Came the first real question, the ash blonde quickly going to the important topic at hand.

 Zero, in response, scrunched his brows as a frown became present on his face once more, and Cross and Toga couldn't help but become tense, including when they just talked about the situation souring not long ago. 

Kiryu turned away, his arms clenching around each another, the male clearly upset. "That ass has been avoiding me for god knows why." He finally vocalized his complaint, taking a second to calm before continuing "...And when I approach him he acts like a complete and utter ass hole. Not even bothering to explain this avoidance game."

Zero threw his hands up, his brows scrunched as he glared at his parental figures. "I didn't ask him to teach me? He fucken force it now he's running? Sorry but let's just drop this shit and move on."

Cross gazed into vibrant lilac, the owner very tense, a multitude of emotions flaring. He saw a flicker of something unexpected, something that made his own stance tense, a serious air filling the room. "And why is he avoiding you Zero... You must know something." He asked the last line causing the emotion to flare a little more clearly, the answer he was seeking already leaking from the boy unintentionally.

Getting up from his seat he crouches in front of the young hunter, not losing eye contact. But Zero couldn't take it and looked away, his fist clenching as all his muscles stiffened. 

It was clear to Kaien that Zero was trying to deny something, his actions a beg to not press further... But Cross wasn't going to let him leave till he knew everything. "Zero!" Lilac turned quickly at the sound of his called name. his 'father' figure (or mother) talking with demand. "What happened between you two?" 

silver lashes flicker low, the owner getting slightly flustered as he sucked in his lower lip. Cross could see that his approach put to much stress on the teen, and steadily changed his approach. Arm rising he gently caressed Zero's arm, a startled flinch then shuttered breath of panic... And if Cross was to be truthful... The boys had good reason to be scared.

"If you don't tell me. You will have to watch me and Toga have a make-out session." He tried to lighten the mood. And it worked, Kiryu's face turned completely white, Yagari bursting into laughter at the result. Cross, started to laugh at himself as well, just now fully registering what he said.

Zero saw this, noticing the real reason the man had said it, a small giggle of his own released... Then a sigh. "Thanks" he mumbled. Takin A deep breathed, He relaxed then let it out, slowly. "Kaname almost bit me the last time I talked to him. That's when he started avoiding me... but the whole thing seems iffy to me." He openly confessed, that emotion Kaien saw before settling rather than flashing this time.

Cross looked at him, feeling his gut tighten in fear. "Almost? Did you... fight back?" 

Zero shuck his head. "I think that's the problem. I just froze... I wasn't scared or anything. I just... didn't fight?" The lost expression the white-haired boy wore, hurt Cross, his eyes trailing over to Toga, the two gazing at one another with equal realization.

Hazel hues gaze back at Zero, his hand rising to start patting silver locks. "Ok... I understand thanks for telling me. You can go back to class now." His voice was soft and affectionate. Zero looked at him shocked, confusion shoved down as he inclines his head. Standing up to leave. "Bye..." He mumbled, his voice barely even a whisper.

The two waved back as the young hunter left. Cross's face becoming grimmer. "Toga... do you think that Zero fell in love? That he unintentionally accepted Kuran as a mate?"  Toga grunted, " If so then the reason Kaname is pushing him away is because he doesn't view him as one." Cross started to feel the pain build. He knew what that meant... It means Zero was developing feelings... and that those feelings will hurt him if they are right. The first person he fell for being someone to break him even further.

Toga saw his stress, the blonde's fingers digging into his palms and pulled him into a hug. Tenderly kissing white flesh, he leaves marks around the blonde's throat. "It's ok. Zero is young and kind of slow. If we just put some distance he will forget it before even realizing." He comforted, slight mews leaving the blonde as he relished in the others touch. 

Cross, reeling back to reality, Breathed out, realizing he's been holding his breath and turned to Face him. "But what if he does. And what if Kaname breaks his heart. Or what if we're wrong. And they are meant to be mated?" He slightly panicked.

Toga looked at his stressed lover and sighed. "We will handle it then. Remember whatever we do, we do it together. And whatever breaks, we can still fix. Time is everything. And love is more Kaien." 

Cross felt himself smile before tipping back to kissing Toga himself. "Ok, but your leading."

 

**~ok,** **that's** **all they get. Lots of fluff now to the main couple~**

 

Zero was walking to class when he saw a shadow go past the window. He knew from the speed and shape that it was no animals or human. So he opened the glass door and jumped down in search.

After he landed he surveyed the forest and everything after it. But he found nothing. He reached the horses stable, and still, nothing out of the ordinary stuck out. "I must be going crazy..." he mumbled, shaking his head as he turned to leave, just to be pulled back. 

He looked to see what it was arm reaching for his gun but froze. Bunches of white hair hit his face and he calms down immediately. "Hello, lily..." He greeted, feeling some peace overcome him. 

The horse neighs at him in joy from hearing him call her name, then he pets her, leading her back to the barn so she can sleep in her stall. Once done with that, Zero takes his leave. 

"I think I missed enough of class. Even if I sleep through the whole thing." He rationalized, Feeling calmer than before, his mind drifting away as he sighed. Lilac falling close, his muscles led the way to the school, his body remembers the path by heart. 

Kiryu, greatly failing to notice the eyes following him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whose eyes are watching Zero!though I'm sure its pretty obvious lol.


	10. Unsuspected Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter will get heated in more ways than one.   
> Fair warning.

Kaname looked down from his perch to a certain white-headed boy. His eyes drenched in a deep red. Caused by anger, lust, and affection. He stared down at his unsuspecting target ready to pounce at any moment. He felt the hunger and want to rip at his throat, but his mind told him otherwise. His emotions conflicted him, wanting him to indulge himself, yet to put restrain... And he just couldn't decide.

Kiryu was just continuing his stroll when a panicking sensation spread throughout his whole body. Lavender eyes quickly overlooked all around, nothing in sight... But he knew something  **was**  there. Just what and where was it? Slowly he started to reach for his Bloody rose, his hand lacing around the grip, his finger ghosting over the trigger ready to pull it out when he was suddenly slammed, his body flying into a far-off tree.

Quickly twirling his body he aimed his gun when a beyond pissed Kaname came into view. Panic rising he quickly tossed his gun as far away as he possibly could, knowing full well it was pointless to use against this current opponent.

  
Pressing his back against the rugged bark, Kiryu positioned himself in a self-defense fighting stance, not parting from the tree he already became well acquainted with. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, not in the mood of being caught between the man's mood swings.

A low growl escaped the brunet's lips, the man smiling wide. "I tried but for some reason, it wouldn't come. I cant tell if its anger, hunger, or just a mix of both." He truthfully spoke his glare settled on Zero's entire body causing the boy to tremble.

(this isn't good. I have a bad feeling about this.)  Kiryu mentally noted becoming more defensive as the eyes roamed him giving the older pureblood a piercing stare so to keep him at bay. "You need to return to your dorm Kaname. And if you're angry about earlier I'm sorry ok. So go back to your room." he requested, trying to calm the upset male. But it didn't work.

Kaname letting his head sway back and forth approached Zero with a more dominating pose. "No, I came here to teach you manners for THAT incident. But I also came to satisfy my own cravings." A dark smile crossed his face as he looked at the black engraved tattooed, licking his lips before lunging forward.

Zero dodged him, twirling his weight around to kick him in the head, trying to face the man enough to run. But when Kaname saw it, right before he felt the pressure push against his face. He sunk his feet into the ground to steady himself as the impact hit. only moving a little.

  
Kiryu notice and begun to pull back, trying to escape before it was too late, but before he could Kaname grabbed his foot and raised him in the air, only to slam him onto the floor. Zero letting out a cut-out shout as his lungs collapsed from the pressure, a chunk of wood from below impaling his right arm.

Kaname's eyes shot towards the wound, his hands holding the boy's thighs and spreading them apart as he situated himself between them, pining the teens left arm above his head. Slowly sinking down, he let his tongue slide up the wound on Zeros right. The boy panicked beneath, trying to push Kuran off. The position making it nearly impossible to kick him off and with both arms unusable he's stuck watching Kaname do whatever he pleases. Whatever it was he was here to do...

 

Kaname laps his tongue on the wound, over, and over again as he slowly slips the piece of wood out of The silver headed boys arm, small grunts leaving the boy as he felt the wood rip out antagonizingly slow. Once the piece was completely out, before blood could gush out of the wound, Kuran encased his lips over it gently sucking till it closes.

Zero watching the man begins to fidget, feeling uncomfortable with what's happening. His Adrenalin is still going strong, causing him to feel many unusual sensations and emotions. His breathing still heavy, and his heart pumping.

Done, Kaname rised, licking the remaining blood from his lips as he hovered near the boys face, slightly grinding his hips against the other. Lilac orbs stare deep into his red. The boy's lips released a soft sound as he felt the man's hip roll against him again, his eyes shutting from the Pleasant sensation running up his spine.

Kuran smiled at the response as he got closer to the boys face mouth barely touching the others. Zero's breath hitched as he felt Kaname's lips lightly press, the man's warm muscle lightly probing his pouted lips. Without thinking he closed his eyes again and turned away, face completely red, unintentionally bearing his throat. A gasp escaped then as he felt something warm and wet slide across, his eyes immediately going back to the beast above him. Kaname's red eyes staring at him as he started to sink his teeth into the boy ever so slowly.

Feeling the man's fangs slowly sink in, lilac eyes open wide, a new sensation filling his body.  Lifting his back off the ground, he arched his legs letting his knees squeeze Kaname closer to his body. His lips parted as a moan escaped his lungs his whole body becoming hot with need. Kaname hears it and bites even deeper making the boy moan out louder. Zeros head rolled back completely revealing himself as he submitted to the feeling, Kuran growling as he flushed against the boy. You can hear the leaves beneath them crunch as their body's sink together. The hunters' mind goes blank as he gets lost in the feelings consuming him and just complies with whatever the man above him wants. 

The way the boy melted beneath him as soon as Kuran started to drink turned the man on beyond belief. More moans escape sweet panting lips the sound pleasing the older male as they continued to erupt the others mouth. He began to slightly grind against the teen, no longer trapping thinned arms as he held onto the boy's thighs, pulling his hips high as he thrust against him, the sweet blood pouring into his mouth as he continued to molest the dazed teen.

He soon felt his mind and body calm down, after a while coming to the sudden realization of what he was doing and quickly pulled away. But what he saw, he didn't expect.

Zero's face was a bright pink, beautiful lavenders half-lidded as he gazed back into fading garnet. His lips were parted as he panted madly, his legs spread wide around Kaname in a  welcoming embrace... Arms slightly above his head, One gripping the grass below him the other in his hair, which was scattered wildly around Zero's head. Kaname could only see lust begging within those beautiful sapphires, His heart speeding up as he stared at the beauty below him.

He tried to move away before doing something stupid, accidentally grinding against Zero, causing him to gasp. The boys' legs clasped around him pulling the larger body closer, feeling the males hard on poking his backside.

Kaname lost all rationality then and smashed his lips against the boys beneath him. slipping his tongue inside the awaiting mouth as they wrestled for dominance. A whine of submission was heard soon, Zero giving in and Letting Kaname completely explore his mouth.

Slowly pulling away for breaths,  saliva created a path as Kuran separated from the other. The two stare into each another's eyes as the brunet let his hands grasp the hem of the silveret's pants, starting to pull them down.

The feeling that Kaname's bite left started to fade by the time Kaname completely pulled off his jeans. Lavender going wide as he looked down and flushed, Kiryu finally back to reality. Flipping over, he prepared to run when a hand pinned him down by his neck his chest pressed against the ground, hips in the air. "Oh no you don't. We just started." He heard the beast state from behind, something hard probing his back, slipping against his entrance. The warmth emitting from it causing him to release a slight moan which he silenced with his hand.

"Felt that? It was caused by you, so you are going to handle it."  The man demanded, and Zero got pissed.

"You are the one who started this!? Don't blame me for your damn erec- ahhh! d-d-dont do th-tha..mmmh" Zero couldn't talk once Kaname slipped his fingers inside. The boy shuddered at the intrusion his whole back tingling as the digit begun to wonder, then slowly thrust in and out. Kiryu's mouth dropped open as he gasped from each thrust, his hips trembling from the sensation. 

Kaname laughed hearing small cut off moans escape, slowly sinking in a second digit and shoving his fingers even deeper, gaining an erotic cry. "doesn't... matter... we'll finish this together. ok?" Pants and moans kept escaping the boys' lips as Kaname continued to play with him, his fingers increasing, all thrusting in with impatience.

Pleasure filled him like before when the man had sunk his teeth into him, but this time his mind was still intact. He needed to fight back, and pull away. But he loved the feeling Kuran was giving him, and he wanted more, something even larger to imbued within. 

His hips began to buck in time with the mans thrusting digits, a moan coming out each time they struck that spot. He heard a chuckle again and felt shame from deep inside, but he couldn't help it anymore. He could feel the man lower and lightly nip his ear causing him to purr at the affection his mouth dropping with a wanton gasp. "Your squeezing so tightly, you want more don't you?" The man asked and Zero lowed his head. "K-Kana- ah! Please," he begged his mind a tangled mess.

Kuran felt himself grow harder, removing his hand and pulling his own pants down, the sound of his zipper causing the boy beneath to shiver.  Slowly the man's hot rod pressed against Zero slipping against the spot slightly to tease the boy.

Zeros hand squeezed the grass below, raising his hips. Kuran, placing a hand on either side of the thinner males trimmed hips finally pressing inside slipping just the tip into the warm grasp and tantalizing heat. The boy beneath him gripped the floor more desperately, including when he felt the man continue to embed himself, bit by bit, Kuran's hot cock slipping inside, the feeling of being stretched and filled exciting the ex-mortal.

Once the man completely filled him, Kuran turned the small males face so to capture plump lips. "Good boy" He whispered, feeling the walls tighten around. "Heh. Seems you liked that huh? Don't worry I'll please you more." Slowly he edged out before thrusting back in to the hilt, his Dick hitting the teens prostate, a sharp gasp escaping the boys' lips.

Pulling out again he rolled back into the warmth, repeating the action, over, and over again, the walls clenching and constriction as Kiryu cried in pure ecstasy. Kuran continued the assault when Zero practically screamed in near climax, and he knew why and begun to angle himself before poundings down just perfectly.

He slammed down onto it in a repeated loop, making Zeros moans draw out even longer. "K-kanam--e wai... I'm about to Ahhhh!" Zero cried out Cumming all over the floor, his hips stills moving as the man didn't stop. "K- wa- Ah! Nigh hah~" Incoherent words continued to come out as moans as the boy became hard once more, the pounding from behind bringing him back.

Kaname turned the boy abruptly lifting one leg over-shoulder as he slammed back inside. Zero screamed, his back arching off as his head rolled back. "T-there!" He shouted as he begun to buck back into the other like he did with the fingers. Never had Zero experienced such pleasure, his body craved it too much and he didn't want it to end. His young mind blown by the pleasure he had never experienced before.

Glazed lavender looked into dark crimson, the man lifting his hips entirely off the floor as he begun to thrust in more rashly. "Zero..." Kuran whispered lowering to capture pink lips, swallowing each moan as he became more aggressive, abandoning any pace to fulfill himself.

Zero felt himself near again his wall squeezing Kaname to the point of climaxing the hot liquid making the boy break from the kiss as he threw himself back, white painting his vision as he came again. The after effect of the warm substance inside caused the boy to shutter hands coming down to touch the slowly easing out member and lacking substance. 

his eyes grew heavy and darkness began to take over, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

Kaname took a deep breath before looking at his completely exhausted partner. He was asleep... or passed out. Either way he needed to fully pull out and clothed the two, getting to it immediately.

Picking up the passed out and cum covered male, Kuran pets his rounded cheek, reminding himself of how young the boy really was. "I should have taken it easy on you... Huh Kiryu?" he asked gently kissing the boys pouted lips. "what do we do now?"


	11. Friends or more?

Warmth all around, steam tickling his face as stray water drops fell off a smooth porcelain face. When limbs moved, the sound of ripples and disturbed water alerted his ears. His body sore and stiff. Silver lashes slowly flickered open, lilac eyes trying to take in their surroundings.

Tiles layered down from bathroom walls, his body half submerged in water. He was currently sitting in a bathtub, the bright lights irking him for only a moment till shock settled. He was not in this bathroom alone... he was with Kaname?

(Wait what!?) He questioned as he jumped away and into the cold tubs back, his whole body protesting the subtle movement. He was sore, but from what? The memories of what happened in the forest then came flooding in. Face flushed with embarrassment and anger, Zero released a growl just from the idea of what happened.

He glared at Kaname then kicked his shoulder, fully extending his leg as it shoved the wide shoulder more to the right. Kaname just looked up at him, garnet simply observant, yet curious. "Glad you're awake now." He softly spoke, no care evident. "We just got in the bath a few minutes ago, so don't worry. Take your time."

Lilac narrowed, his eyes flashing red. "You avoid me for a week, then act like a complete ass. And THAN decide to fuck in a forest! Do you really think anyone in their right mind would be calm?" He argued, his blush not faltering.

Kuran let a vague smile twitch his lips, his hand gliding beneath the extended leg. Zero's eyes raced to the limb, jolting from the chilling grasp. The brunette gripping him more roughly before sliding towards the boy, pressing against him. "I only keep a distance because if I didn't. I would have just attacked you sooner." He hummed into the young hunter's ear as his hand slides down.

A sexual gasp left the teen as he felt the intimate touch lower and press too near a place he wished they would stray from, his hands rising to cover his mouth as his ears tinted a brighter color.

The husked voice then whispered in heated ears "Now why don't I help you get cleaned?" and a whimper escaped the subject.

 

 **~After the shower** ~

 

Zero was in a daze as he started to dry his hair. Whatever Kaname was doing to him it left him confused. He was flustered yet satisfied. Tilting his head, he fumbled with thoughts, all too foggy to clarify.

"You all right?" Giggled the brunet, watching the airborne child. Zero jumped, his eyes widely staring at the other male, just getting back to reality at the question. Clicking his tongue, a glare settled on his boyish features, his arms crossed defensively.

No way in hell was he going to give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing what he's done to his state of mind, the last thing he needed was showing weakness to the guy whom technically raped him. He was about to start drying his hair, arms rising back up as he tried to ignore the sound of more laughter- when Kaname pulled him into his lap and started to dry it for him.

Zero's body tensed, the muscles slowly relaxing as Kaname massaged his scalp, hands gentle and reassuring. Eyes fluttering closed, he fell back and against the slightly broader chest, leaning against the man holding him.

Once done, Kaname put the sleep-dazed boy down and took the towel, gently caressing rounded cheeks before moving away. "I'll take this to the laundry shoot." He softly mumbled, watching clouded lavender meet his garnet, the owner confused but nodding in acknowledgment watching him leave.

"Ok..." The now timid hunter whispered, getting up to walk to the mirror, snatching a comb to brush his hair. Lilac narrow in confusion upon reaching the reflective surface, his hand rising to rub against his throat. The tattoo on his neck had changed slightly, his thumb sliding up and down the changed ink.

"Why is it different?" He thought out loud.

Kaname had walked back in at this point and saw the young teen messing with the changed mark. His face altered for only a second, before resuming his mask.

He knew the reason for the change, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Kiryu yet. The mark was still incomplete after all, and it won't be complete till Zero Proves something to him... But he needs to find it out himself. Like Kuran had done.

Walking to the boy Kaname grabbed his chin, pulling his attention to his face, eyes mapping out the others. Zero instantly blushed when pulled him to face the other, his eyes falling low. "You should go back to your dorm. It is almost time for the classes to switch. I'll call cross and come up with an excuse as to why you didn't make it to class ok?" The man spoke. Zero inclines his head and gently pushed the hand away. "Ok see you then." Came the mumbled response, his view still low.

When Zero walked to the door he stopped, slightly angling his face towards Kuran, but not enough for him to see his face. "You... you won't start avoiding me again... will you?" He asked, sounding more like a request, an odd shake to his words.

Garnet eyes widen, surprised filling them at the question. "Zero. I know we aren't the best of friends, but. I'm not the type to do something and regret it ok?" Zero nodded, his stance now straight, and left... But something was still off with the boy. Kaname just couldn't find out what.

 

**~~**

 

Lilac Eye gazing down, Zero wondered the halls with A clouded mind, unable to comprehend reality till it slapped into him. The form of this slap Yori's body, the girl stumbling back like he when they collided. 

His eyes meeting her, his gaze traveled down to see she now wore a mark on her as well, her change complete unlike his when he first turned...  Though one thing struck his mind in question. (Why the arm?) Crossing his arms over his chest he lifts a brow.

"Ok, so she turned you without fucking you? Wow, girl power." He bluntly stated his guess of why it was placed where it was. Yori blushed and Yuki popped out slapping the back of the silver-haired boys head. 

"No, you idiot. I just asked where she wanted the permanent tattoo and she said her arm!" The pureblood brunet yelled, clearly upset by Zero's lack of 'class'

Another brow rose with the other in clear shock, the silver strips reaching his hairline. "So you did mate? I'm getting mix signals here." A sly smirk the graced him as he leered low, hands across his chest. "Which is it?"

The two blushed furiously, and Yuki growled. "Oh, Zero I'm going to kick your as-...hey what happened to your tattoo? It is different." She suddenly flipped, the teen questioned quickly covering the changed ink. 

"I don't know so don't ask me. Maybe it has something to do with the whole pureblood thing," he mumbled and frowned, lines forming between his brows.

The three sat in silence, staring at one another confused, then all shrugged simultaneously. "Oh well!" Zero started, letting his arms fall into his pockets. "Come on Yori. We must do our job now." His back was now turned towards them, his feet stumbling slightly before finding a solid pace, his body sinking down the stairs and to the door.

"W-Wait a sec Zero!" Yori yelled before turning at Yuki with a wink and her tongue out, "Later then!" and she ran down the stairs, Yuki's brown eyes watching as her lover ran off, deep affection glazing those rounded spheres.

Moments passed, and the two finally passed and clothed the dual doors, Face shifting she suddenly became infuriated. Fist clenched, shape fangs sticking out of a clenched jaw, a scream shattered out. "KANAME!!!!!" 

To fast for the eyes to comprehend she flew to the called males room, slamming the door open wide. "You gave Zero a half-assed mating mark and didn't even tell him!" Her voice was voided of all affection now, her angered hiss enough to kill any bi-stander.

Kaname, the brunet facing the brunt of her rage, was sitting in his chair with a blank expression as he watched his infuriated Yuki rampage. "What? is he not good enough to be your mate so you didn't finish it? Is that it." She continued to yell, opening her mouth to say more when he decided to cut her off. 

"No, it is not complete because Zero himself doesn't understand his wants or needs for me. When he can register those things and return a mark to me through a contract of blood, his sign will be complete." He explained still calm as his red eyes flashed in her direction.

Yuki, now frozen, then sat down. Her face was that of a lost child, her small form huddled on the large chair. "So the reason you didn't tell him... Is because you don't want to force it on him?" He was able to voice out loud, her mind seeming to still try to analyze and comprehend his words.

Kuran inclined his head into a small bow. "I accidentally lost it and put it on him yesterday without thinking... but I don't mind. The fact that I did that means he can possibly be my mate. And I have to admit, Kiryu really isn't a bad catch." Kaname smirked as he said the last line, the coy grin playful. 

Yuki watched him for a moment more, trying to see if there was any lie to his words, but found none. sighing in defeat, her gaze fell low. "Fine. But don't expect anything from me. Including if you hurt him." Then she walked out of his room.

A phone began to vibrate, Kuran's hand slipping into his pocket to pull it out. When he picked it up, the phone flipped open, he heard Cross speak. "So what happened to you two? Zero went missing for all class periods. Can you explain?" was the immediate question, and the vampire just couldn't help smile. (Quick when it comes to his kids huh?) He thought, a small chuckle escaping.

"Yes, I and Zero will be getting along now. But he needs to learn something about himself before we can get to a stabilized state. Understand?" He swiftly answered, leaning back and crossing one of his long legs over the other. "I will teach him about being a true vampire starting tomorrow. During night classes." 

Cross seemed satisfied and said a simple 'ok' then hung up.  

Kaname smiled even wider realizing that THAT was the ancient hunters blessing. "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to monopolize all of your time. My dear Zero." He whispered A evil twist to his words and possessive nature.


	12. Rima's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I changed my mind and desided to do the ship Takuma X Shiki, This will set up the outline for their upcoming relationship enjoy.

Pale blues watch A preoccupied brunette, her thoughts swarming with multiple subjects in meer boredom. (Shiki and I have been a "Couple" for years...) Her monologue started, her body rolling on the bed to lay on her back, eyes roaming the ceiling of Shiki's room. her fiances' room. (we get along and hold each another very dear... Such a shame we're both unable to be sexually attracted to each another...) Jumping, she crossed her legs beneath herself, blankly staring at the brunet boy curved over his desk.

Head falling in her palm she lets out a sigh. (The relationship we have is considered something like what you'd call a truce to shut our family's up. Truth be told we prefer the same sex as our self's. Just like practically all the other god damn vampires here...)

Gaze still set on the boy she tilts her head. (Maybe we should come out now then. I mean Aidou is with Kain. Yuki with Yori. And even Kaname and Zero have something weird going on.) *sigh*

Shiki, hearing Rima sigh for a second time. He turns to look at her and wait for an explanation. Seeing she gained his curious gaze, pale blues clash with one another and opens her mouth. "Should we give up are lovers act?" She vocalized the final outcome of her thought process.

Shiki simply shrugs, Glancing back at his laptop and files through the many emails. "We could... It would shock a lot of people though... Maybe not Zero or Aidou, since they are actually smart despite their quick temper but most, including our soon to be angered parents." The last line was a warning of the unfavored outcome.

Rima, looking to not care, rolls over playfully on the bed. "I think I'm going to hunt down Ruka. I'd love to tame that bitch." She comments ignoring the warning and still all for breaking the engagement.

Shiki, upon realizing the girls' words jumped. "Rima stop. It's already scary enough to deal with your sadistic personality. Even worse when you put those images in my head." He mildly complained, his nose scrunched up just a fraction.

Rima started to laugh and Senri rolled his eyes. "Everyone thinks your a sweet innocent doll. What a lie." His after breath came and the two returned to silence. Pale blue, much like his own bore into Shiki, worry written all over the owners face. He looked at her again waiting for her to speak.

"If we do stop this. What will you do? Your far too gullible Shiki. I don't want to leave you to get hurt again." Shiki stood by quietly, going back to stare at the bright computer screen. He really did not know how to respond to that. 

Lightly tracing each key, his stoic eyes continuously gaze at each letter within boxed forms. "Mmm. Well, I guess I'll just have you and Takuma to guide me." He turned back around to finish his email to his modeling agency, done filing through and talking to the other.

Rima, still watching him, felt worried but keep to her self. "So I guess we just come out then?" She asked, trying to see what the outcome of their conversation even was... But she knew the answer already. Senri didn't need to give her a verbal ok to see that.

 

~~

 

Rima and Shiki were just sitting in the living room when Zero came in, the silveret waltzing past the twin dorm doors. Takuma greeted upon entree as usual as the boy slightly bowed back, moving to seat himself across the false lovers. Rima looked at the white haired male noticing something different eyes trailing to the altered ink. "What with your neck?" She questioned with mild interest, sitting up fro her previous laying position. 

Zero, moves his gaze up to see her usual stoic expression, her eyes locked onto his own amethyst. But despite the mono appearance of the girl, he knows that she was generally interested. Curious and caring about his situation and current state just like she was with Senri.  

Looking down, he gently pets the remarkable tattoo, tracing it with general confusion, "To be honest." He started, parting his eyes from the ink to pale blues. "I don't know why it changed... it happened just a while ago. Day or so."He confessed, not bothering to hide his own emotions on the scenario. 

Inclining her head in understanding, she leaned back and against Shiki, the boy busy reading A reading a book. Takuma, taking an interest in the conversation, walked over to take the seat near Kiryu. "Does it have to do with your night classes with Kaname?" He asked, wanting to generally know his facts, Zero shrugging in response before mumbling a timid "probably."

Takuma and Zero talked a little more after that, the two 'finances' zoning out from the conversation when Kaname came by and picked the now bashful hunter up. Both left for the Kings' room, Leaving Takuma and the last two together. 

Rima, not for staying, looked up into bright green. "So where's Ruka?" She asked hastily, Senri snorting.

Takuma, green eye watching both, lightly smiles. "She should be in her room. I believe she's not busy if you want to visit her." He offered the knowledge, having no quarrel with informing her. nodding and offering small thanks, she leaned into the soft cushion to go back to sleep when Shiki nudged her. And she knew what it meant. It meant he wants her to go, so she did. Getting up to dust off her clothing, then left. 

 

~~

 

After some time passed from her 'playing-around' Rima went back to the living room content and satisfied, Ruka, for sure, the same. Upon reentering the living room, her eyes locked onto Senri sleeping against Takuma's shoulder. (Didn't they start off on different couches?) she asked. 

She was about to ask about it when she realized she came in undetected... The blond currently wore a loving smile, simply watching the boy against him sleep soundly on his shoulder. 

It was to perfect, the timing, the discovery, Rima just couldn't help but laugh. "Cute." She vocalizes tauntingly, leering over the unknowing blondes head. Takuma jumped, panic hit him as he realized that he just showed the boy he loves fiancee that he wanted him. He was about to apologize when she held her hand up.

"No need... our engagement was a lie." She confessed for the passed out brunet and Takuma looked at her confused and very conflicted. "What do you mean?" He asked, proving how dim-witted he was when it came to love. After all, Shikki loved him already and gave up thinking he was straight. (That makes them both dimwits.) She complained sighing out loud.

Standing straight she frowns, arms on her hips. "Don't be dense! It means Shiki's all yours. That is if you don't hurt him. I want Ruka." She clarified. Smiling darkly She hid her smile with her hands. "Why else do you think I stood there so long? I must tame the beast while still young right." 

Takuma's jaw dropped, his face clearly traumatized. He really did not see this coming... (wait does that mean she topped Ruk--- never mind, remove that thought quickly.) He told himself shaking his head rapidly then sighed. "If he'll have me, the last thing I'll ever do is hurt him..." He told the other, eyes flickering to gaze at the small sleeping boy. 

Rima's face brightened upon hearing the claim, fighting her usual bored expression. "Good!" She chirped turning her back, both hands crossed behind her back. "I was really worried about him. But if it's you, I'm sure he can be happy."

Just then Senri mumbled something out loud, signaling that he was waking. Stormy eyes flickered open and looked into Takuma's greens. His face flushed slightly as he got up and away from the blonde. "sorry..." he whispered before he started to walk away. 

Rima looked back at Takuma after watching the brunet leave. "Blushing is a good sign." She informed before briskly walking back to the side of the brunette as they disappeared upstairs. "Looks like our problem is solved." She hummed, Shiki looking towards her generally confused, but decided not to ask anything.


	13. Takuma and Shiki

Shiki was deep in sleep when he felt a jolt. Coming back to reality two voice's became present to him, A young woman and male. When he started to open his eye's, brown lashes flickering into consciousness, he realized that Rima was across from himself with her arms crossed. But if she was there, then who was the person he leaned upon, and who owned the other voice? Lifted his gaze a little and looking beside himself, sterling silver open wide, small lips parting in shock. (Takuma! Wait... I was sleeping on Takuma's shoulder!?) 

Heat rised to his cheeks at this fact, using his arms to push off the couch and set up to leave, wanting, to run from his embarrassment. "Sorry..." he quickly murmured, briskly walking towards the direction of his dorm. He could hear Rima say something to the other, world muffled and incomprehensible to his own ears. The girl, shortly after running back to his side A smug grin worn on doll-like features. "Looks like our problem is solved." She quipped, Shiki looking at her with bewilderment; but he knew not to ask, so he ignored the pink-tailed feened and continued to his room.

 

~ **Next day** ~

 

A knock echoed against the wooden door, a small request to enter no doubt. Senri felt a sigh, parting from his work out to stretch and glare at the entree like it had commented some grave offense. Rima's blue eyes watched the slight annoyance flicker and giggled kicking of his mattress to run and twist the knob, answering its call. Beyond the entrance lying Takuma, the blonde smiling as he quipped a "Good morning... Am I interrupting anything?" Rima glanced back seeing Shikki's whole demeanor change, the annoyance gone and replaced by giddy excitement.

Turning back to the other she grins wide. "No. Nothing at all, both of you have fun...bye." And ran off. Senri grimaced watching her feeding frame. (She's been doing that lately...) He mildly complained... But he would never ask why. Shiki already had A pretty good idea of why; sure, that it had to do with Ruka's new attitude. 

Takuma took notice of the brunet boys distant thoughts and stepped before him smiling. "Morning Shiki." He readdressed seeing grey blues shift up, locking onto his green. "Want to go in town, You are off of work today right?" He asked, slightly tilting his head. Senri, looked at the blonde unsure, getting up to straighten out his clothes, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Takuma laughed at his innocent reaction. (So cute.) he mildly thought, hearing a small "sure," the two now on there way towards the stores.

A couple hours had passed, the two wondering city streets in broad daylight. All the two managed to get and buy being boxes and boxes of sweets or chocolate, but Takuma already knew that sweets were all Shiki really liked, and was all the small brunet would go for. 

"Senri, let's stop at a Cafè, I'm sure they have good sweets." He informed the other, his smile bright like his own features. Shiki nodded his head in response, eyes wonder the blonde for a moment. To most, his face would of look unamused or blank. Disinterested in this little adventure or idea, but Takuma knew better and could see the excited hidden within pale blues. Looked at the boy below, the blonde smiled. "Which one would you like to go to then?" He asked, requesting the others opinion as he got closer to the boy- pulling out his phone with maps labeling many different cafes.

Shiki looked down at the list, lightly chewing on his pocky stick vague interest flashing. Blues locked onto one that was at the far end of the street they were currently placed and pointed at it. Looking up at Takuma "This one..." He mumbled, then froze upon clashing with vibrant green. They're faces practically touched, his nose slightly grazing the now equally shocked blonde. Senri could hear and feel Takuma's breath against him, his own mingling with the other scent. Takuma blinking a few time chuckled nervously, warmly smiling before he whispered an "Ok." pulling himself away so that the two could walk towards the Cafè

 

~~

 

The Cafè was pretty much empty because of the time, most at work, or school, but the service was great. Shiki got a chocolate filled cream puff. Takuma a soda. Drinking from his straw, the fizzy drink shocking his throat, emeralds slowly gaze up at the other and chuckled. "You must really like that. You've been dazed since you got the third one." He voiced watching Senri blush and nod. When the boy started to take another bite Takuma asked, "Can I try some?" and put his cup down head tolt with a closed-eyed smile. Shiki nodded and started to rip a piece off when he stopped.

Takuma bent over and licked some chocolate off of his cheek, then sat back down licking his lips with a somewhat bashful smile. "Tasty." He whispered, a part of him unable to comprehend the fact that he just did that. Then Shiki slammed his head on the table hands over his head. His face was red up to his ears and Takuma just laughed again his own face slightly flushed. (So cute!) The blonde told himself, silently watching the boy as he returned to drinking his soda.

Senri face still planted groaned. **(** I swear, I'm going to die if he keeps doing those confusing actions. I cant take anymore!) He mentally whined. When he looked back up, he saw Takuma's Green eyes staring straight into his stormy blues, his expression taunting yet loving. This caused shiki's stomach to turn. (I seriously can't handle this...) he could feel the heat on his face. Indicating that he was still blushing and he wanted to just hid once more... but he couldn't move. He just stared back at those piercing eyes, unable to do anything else.

Takuma looked at Shiki's flustered face with his usual grin. He had the urge to kiss the boy. He wanted to do it so badly... But was it ok? He watched that flustered, bewildered expression for a second more and snapped "fuck it." Was the last thing Senri heard before he was pulled into a kiss, soft lips gently molding to his own. Takuma used the menu on the table to hide there faces as he collided with Shiki's, the small brunettes' breath hitching the moment their lips touch.

The blonde started to pull away when the other grabbed his hand. He looked at the boys face, to see him begin to tip towards him for another kiss and Takuma dived back in at the sight. The larger male slid his head onto the boy's forehead and brown hair, pulling him closer. He pressed his tongue against Shiki's lips, asking to enter when he felt the wet muscle hit him. Slowly parting his own lips he allowed the shaking boy into letting the small child lead to boost confidence in the other... He didn't want to scare the other. Takuma took the invitation for a few moments before diving his own moist muscle past Senri's lips causing the boy to gasp in surprise.

The two made out for a short while, not parting till the ran out of air, slowly pulling away to quickly sit back down. The heat in Shiki's face did not go away in the least, and If anything, it spread everywhere else. Takuma looked at the precious boy to see small hand cup over Senri's mouth as he panted heavily. His body slightly trembling from the new sensation he felt. And Takuma could tell that it wasn't only Shiki's face that was red.

He felt so embarrassed losing his composure in public. But kissing the boy felt so right. He just did it at the wrong place. "Hehe, shall we go back home?" He asked, feeling timid in his own way. Shiki nodded his head but didn't move. A blonde brow rose up. "Ready?" Shiki slowly removed his hands from his face and yanked Takuma's sleeve. "um...I-i cant. move my legs." He gave the blonde an upset pout before looking back down. Takuma felt like he was about to lose it but he took a deep breath and composed himself. "Ah... ok. I'll take you home. Jump on my back and I'll piggyback you home. Ok?" The boy mumbled an "ok" before climbing on Takuma's back and they left home.

As hey walked Takuma decided he should probably properly confess. "By the way Shiki. That kiss had a purpose. It is my way to convey my feelings of love for you." He confessed, and Shiki stood quiet. "Just wanted to say... I love you." His continued the silence scaring him, his face turning slightly red at confessing alone. But it faded quickly as Senri continued to stay quiet. (I guess... its not mutual.) He thought, his shoulders beginning to slouch when the small boy behind pulled at his hair. "Ow!" He yelped the boy suddenly releasing his hair as he leaned down to Takuma's ear. "I love you too."


	14. About Kaname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is going to be about Zero being investigated by Yuki and Aidou

Aidou felt an intense stare coming from the back of the room, sharp eyes piercing into his back, sending tremor after tremor of anticipating fear. Considering the fact that Kain, his lover, is right next to him he knew it wasn't him, so the worry of being crippled for a few days was absent... But that means. The only obvious choice... Is Kaname. But he didn't recall pissing him off so what happened!? This fear, was something he DID not want to live with, so what did he do? He decided to ignore it and wait till class ended. (Maybe it will pass-) He hoped, not daring to look back.

The bell soon rang and spiked his nerves, the blonde slowly turning around to look at Kuran. But he just walked past him. "What...?" He mumbled out loud watching the pureblood leave the room... And that was the end. (I'm safe?) He vaguely questioned, staying footed a second longer to see if it would suddenly jump attack him... but nothing. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders. "Okaaay then" 

He had begun to walk out himself when he was yanked back full force, landing on his ass, the door slamming shut. Blue eyes stared at the close escape route with an owl-like gaze. "Uh..." he looked up to Yuki, this Kuran hovering above him, her hair drooping down upon him like a curtain. "We need to talk about Kaname X Zero." She suddenly stated, confusion hitting the blonde at the odd statement. Sitting upright his brows furrowing he tilted his head. "Don't you mean Kaname AND Zero?" Her face distorted into a happy yet mischievous grin. "No, I mean Kaname X Zero..."

 

**~~**

 

Yuki had told Aidou what had happened in recent events and how Kaname was taking it. But from hearing it, it kinda sounded like Kaname did a fucked up confession while Zero is left in the dark unsure of what to do. Aidou scratched his head. "How can someone suck so much at just confessing or showing affection? I mean Kain at least withheld from Fucking me till A confession was made, and he knew we felt mutual... But Kaname, he practically fucked Zero and went. 'Oh well, he must find out what I meant.' What the fuck!" The blonde exclaimed, unable to comprehend the stupidity of the current moment.

Yuki silently agreed, slightly nodding her head with acknowledgment of his words. "But we don't know if Zero feels the same towards Kaname. I think he's scared to get rejected. And if Zero doesn't want him but finds out there at the halfway point of a vampire marriage. How do you think he'd take it?" The two sighed deeply. Aidou covered his face, groaning as he laid back on the couch in the room they had chosen as there 'plotting' space. It was an unused miniature library, a single green couch in the far off corner, near the window for reading light. Sitting back upright he met with a brown-eyed gaze. "Uhg... So how long till Zero gets here?" *knock knock* The small noise interrupted, Yuki jumping up and towards the door "Now!" and she swung the wooden entrance open. "Hey, Zero!" Kuran Yuki greeted, the boy's arms crossed.

Kiryu had his usual scowl, his brow raised in a skeptical manner, the boy already seeming to piece things together when he looked up and caught Aidou seated on the couch... His expression dropped. "Fuck..." 

The two nervously laughed at his response, knowing full well they're intentions were seen by the other, then Yuki pulled his sleeve. "Come on Zero lets talk and have fun!" Zero narrowed his gaze, wanting to tug away, but couldn't. "Oh yeah, 'FUN'. Let me guess, you guys put together whats going on with me and Kaname, and you want ME to do something stupid." He growled out and Yuki froze. 

"Guess it's my turn to talk..." Aidou mumbled to himself, rising from his seat to properly situate himself. "Hey, Zero! We know Kaname Fucked yo-" Zero slammed the door and raced to cover Aidou's mouth forcing him back into a slouched position on the couch. "I swear Aidou I'm going to kill you!" Kiryu hissed out, his expression in grave disbelief. Yuki, watching the show sighed and then shrugged, walking from the re-closed door. "Well, that's one way to do it..." She whispered, not very surprised.

The brunet girl, moving near the two sat down near Zero's left side, Aidou on the right. "So how do you feel about Kaname?" She asked, leaning near him. Lavender looked at her open a little wide then at the floor, A blush forming as he fidgeted with his thumbs. "How are you suppose to feel about someone who shrugs you off then suddenly surprise attacks you with Sex?" Aidou looked up with his hand above his chin. "Well I confessed and you've seen the outcome." Zero laughed. "But Kain didn't do anything more to you till HE confessed. Technically just hearing you mumble one behind his back doesn't count." The silver-haired hunter rebutted.

Aidou sighed and elbowed him in the side causing the younger male to jerk. "HA-HA, Whatever. I still confessed first." The three sat for a little seeming to all debate on the same issue... Zero's feelings, but that was before Yuki opened her mouth. "So just Confe-" "Rejected!" Kiryu quickly snapped. Yuki huffed. "Aw come on Zero! You have to feel something Towards him to let him do that. And then keep visiting him at night!" Aidou watched the two do there annual bickering, more arguments being held on how the hunter should confess, and why he should not. And as Yuki kept pressing forward Zero's face became more and more red. A large blush visible.

Aidou, raising a blonde brow smirked. "Zero just give up and Admit you like Kaname!" Yuki finally exclaimed, Hanabusa, enjoying the show. Zero eyes wide, mouth parted in a now forgotten counter backed up, timidly bitting his lip as he got up to walk away... Then froze, backtracking to sit down between the two once more covering his face. 

Aidou watched the action and sighed. "Hey, Zero. Are you perhaps scared? I was when Kain kept on doing those things to me. I got scared that it was only me, that felt something. I feared he was just playing with me..." Zero turned a little to look at his friend, his lip slightly red, tinged by the now to thin skin. "I know I feel something for him Aidou. BUT, I don't know if its something I should act on just yet. I need to fully understand it my self before I just act out..." He finally confessed, his face lost, and very confused.

Zero let out a shaky breath after the words and stood up to faced the two of them, arms defensively crossed over his chest. Eyes glued "I didn't plan to tell you guys... but I'm sure you've sensed the difference..." He whispered before his eyes relocked with theirs. "Hio turned me into a pureblood. Her next heir" Aidou's mouth dropped and Yuki simply smiled. "I know Zero. Kaname informed me as soon as he found out." She informed. They then looked towards Aidou, his mouth still dropped. He closed it slowly. "Well fuck. Don't expect me to treat you any different though." He suddenly stated, leaning back on the couch casually as if he did not hear the strangest turn of event in the world.

The three all slowly gaze at one another, face expressions serious... or as serious as they could get them and laughed. Zero looked at the blonde relieved, his eyes slightly curved by his smile. "I don't expect you too. But we can't let this little secret spread. Since I'm in the hunter's corporation, if hey found out this wouldn't be too good." He informed, his expression slowly returning to it's natural faze.

They all nodded in agreement, Aidou getting up to walk towards the door. "Well now that all is good and taken care of. Make sure to update me on Kaname and your progress! Kain is bound to be searching for me by now" He stated, winking at Zero before leaving the room." Zero smiled, head falling low. "Like hell I will" he mumbled quietly, but the smirk still present on his face showed that he would. 

Yuki watching him a moment more, moved over and hugged him, squeezing him close. "Zero... I want you to know. Kaname is a good guy, just like you. And it would make me so happy to see the two of you in love with someone. Maybe, just maybe you're meant for each another. So, please... Don't run away. I'm sure that whatever you feel for him is mutual." She squeezed him tightly once more, hoping to reassure him then backed away. "Good luck!" And she too left the room.

Now alone Zero stopped smiling head falling low his hands clasping the back of his nap. "How do you even confess to that Ass?" He shifted his weight, laying down on the small three seater, feet curled near himself. "I don't even know the answer to my feeling. But my urges want me to act out as if I do. What do they even mean?" He curled up even further, beginning to drift into sleep when A thought crept into his head. (Your training has started) "so what?" (He's going to be angry...) He turned around shaking his head. "Just let him be. I'm going to sleep." And he did.


	15. problem?

Kaname strides through the halls, annoyance written on his face. He looked at each passing door, deciding and deciphering which one holds a little silver-headed boy he was currently in search of. "I can sense his presence here. So why bother skipping his lessons?" He questioned, stopping as he reaches the door that leads into the room known as A library. Frown curving up, he reached for the knob. "So your here?" He monologues to himself, opening the wooden creation to walk in and to a surprise. He had expected to see an annoyed hunter reading a book, ready to give him attitude for no reason more than to just be his typical vampire-hating self. What he did not expect was to see him sleeping soundly, curled up cutely against the couch, his shirt scrunched up and showing his bareback. 

"...Zero?" He whispered, the boy shifting at the hearing his name a small sound escaping, but didn't seem to wake up. Kaname, feeling his mind take in the most-adorable setting, sat down near him analyzing the small teen as he slept. His hand slowly glided through silken silver hair falling lower as he began to gently stroke rounded cheek. "...Mmm..." The boy hummed slightly as he leaned into Kuran's touch, a soft pleased sigh managing to escape. 

Kaname felt the corner's of his mouth edge up at the simple, innocent reaction. He moved over some more and grabbed the boy, carefully placing him on his lap, letting the sleepy teen's head fall between his shoulders and neck. Quietly laughing, he continued to gently pet the boy as Zero begun to snuggled closely.

Zero, his consciousness slowly arizing, felt sudden warmth calling to him, pulling him close and he leaned in to feel more. The owner of it obliged. When he felt his body become completely engulfed in what he had sought, his body melted- a soft mew passing his parted lips. wanting more he breathed in deeply, the scent familiar, and inviting. He wanted even more, no needed more. 

He cuddled closer to where it came from, hearing a low chuckle, his mind just beginning to realize that he was on a body. (Who's?) His eyes opened slightly, silver lashes blinking the sleep rapidly away. As he first saw the neck of the inviting smell, his eyes slowly turned red. Groaning he shut them tightly and swallowed his mind willing the hunger away, then he pulled himself up far enough so that he could now see who it was holding him. "Kaname?" He breathed out, his voice a low pant of confusion.

Kaname, looked into deep red eyes his soft smirk still warn. The boy in his lap was still kind of groggy, his mind foregone, so the vampire insured Kiryu's place on his lap, adjusting his position. Wrapping one arm around lean hips so to keep Zero steady, the other going to the boy's chin to tip it down so to face him. "Yes?" He whispered, a deep husk to his voice.

Lavender hues blinked a few times, finally coming back to reality. "Um..." He started to feel flustered and fidgeted in the other's grip just realizing he was stuck. "Um. can you put me down?" He requested, trying to look away but the hands' grasp grew stronger keeping him from doing so. Kaname tipped his head to the side revealing his throat for the young boy causing Zero to stress even more as his hunger builds up, a frightened gasp escaping the shaken lips.

Dark garnet looked into deep red, licking his lips at the flustered, and lustful expression. "Are you hungry Zero?" He teased in a sultry voice, the boy shuttering at the sound, his eyes flashing a deeper crimson. "N-no." He barely rasped, his body trembling. "j-just let me go ok." 

Kaname continued to look at Zero, edging closer to the hunter, lips hovering over the others. "How long has it been since you last fed?" He requested his answer, Kiryu's breath hitching as he felt the other hot gust of wind. Shifting uncomfortably in the larger man's lap he let out a small gasp as the hand on his chin caressed down, tracing the vein on his own neck.

"W-what does it matter anyway Kaname? It only strikes me when you are around anyway." He fought, unintentionally revealing his nap in a submissive manner. Kaname started to smirk. "Oh?" Realizing what he just said Zero started to push against Kaname's chest with a little more effort. Trying to pull and look away. But he couldn't budge. Not even his head moved as the other stared deeply into his eyes.

"Kaname!" Zero shouted. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to run, and run now. But gave up knowing he couldn't. "Ngh... fine." He gave in, "it's been about a month or more. Yes, I'm hungry. So please let me go now so I can choke on those damn tablets!" The smirk on the man's face grew even wider. 

Kuran pulled Zero closer to himself letting his lips glide across the delicate skin around Zero's nap. Kiryu yelped as The only gap between them left was the distance between his shoulder and Kaname's chest. Zero swallowed again, feeling a small moan escape from the attentive kisses he received from the other. "Well, Zero." The voice purred. "Since you cant eat the tablets, and seem to crave my blood. Take it." Kuran then arose from his spot and turned his head to the side. His face taunting the boy as he did.

Zero was stuck between the urge to punch this smug asshole or to listen to him and his body To bite him. Kaname noticed his hesitation. "Whats wrong Zero?" He whispered huskily in the younger males ear his hands lowering to the boy's legs, pulling them apart so that they could grind against each another. 

Zero shivered, the flat of his palms resting against the brunette's chest. As the feeling of his warm breath kept hitting him, reminding him of what happened before, his body started to heat up unwillingly, eyes becoming hooded. His need to be closer overwhelming him. "Kaname please don't tease me..." He rasped out his body pushing completely against the other as he felt those wide hands lower to his ass.

The Brunet chuckled at his demand and lightly pulled Zero's hair making his head fall back, a more defined moan escaping before he dragged the boy to his neck. "It won't be a tease if you would just listen." Said the man, thrusting his hips against the other. "How many times must I tell you to listen hmm?" 

Zero, his breath labored now, froze... He just refused to do what his body wanted and what this man willed of him. But he was desperate... so desperate.  

Growling at his own weakness, he found strength and shoved the other away. "Sorry Kaname, but I won't submit." He announced toward the pureblood beneath him, his voice firm. Zero was not angry, nor annoyed, his face blank as he stared back at the other with challenge.

"We are of equal standing now, and I won't obey you. Even if you're teaching me. I never have and never will." His eyes stared at the others defiantly, both of their eyes glowing a vibrant red. Kaname smiled at this. "Hmm. I've always like that about you. Your stubborn nature just makes me want to tame you..." The man unintentionally confessed, his hands squeezing the boys ass once more, gaining a startled yelp. "Oh and just to remind you, when your eyes go red, not from hunger but in defiance. It means your challenging a pureblood. Which means that I have the right counter that challenge..." 

Zero looked at him confused, his mind somewhere concentrated on the hand groping his ass, and the lips moving to speak. He barely registered his reality as he watched Kaname lift his arm to his lips and bit down harshly on his own flesh.

"What are you doing!" Zero panicked, watching blood fall from Kuran's arm, but Kaname didn't respond and instead yanked Kiryu's hair towards himself and smashed their lips together. Forcing Zero to drink the additive liquid. Once all the blood left Kaname's mouth, he backed up licking his lips. Then put his injured arm toward Zero's mouth. "Do you want to let it go to waste, Zero?" He questioned the dazed teen, crimson hues glazed over. 

Petting the boy's face, he watched the gasping boy close his eyes leaning in on the touch, his lashes parting for his irises to glance over the still bleeding arm. His hands grasping the limbs elbow and wrist. Kiryu's tongue came out to lick across the pale flesh, soft satisfied pants leaving as he cleaned the man's arms. Kaname's lips slipped into a condescending smile at the sexual sight, feeling heat rush down as he watched the boy slowly lick his entire arm clean. "Good boy." He softly groaned, enjoying his view.

Zero, just flickering back into consciousness frowned. "What does making me drink your blood have to do with me challenging you. And how did I even do that!?" He argued trying to ignore the hard-on pressing into him, and his own suffocating in his tight jeans. Kaname slid his hand back around the boy's waist, his palm sinking to join the one still around nicely shaped globes. "I told you to drink, and you refused. The challenge was simply that." 

Zero narrowed his eyes. Still trying with all his might to ignore the sexual tension, and the hand on his ass. "Whatever. You're done, right? let me go... And remove those." He growled the last part, his hand coming behind himself to pinch the back of Kaname's, little did he know at this angle... It would really rile the other male.

Humming at the sight. His eyes roamed the slender frame. "Hm, well that depends. Your eyes are still red. Which means you crave something else." Kaname licks his lips. "Do you know what that is?" He purred suggestively. As he ground his erection against Zero causing the boys heart to race. "No! N-n-no there isn't." he panicked, covering his mouth as a soft moan left. "T-there...s... Nothing more-" He barely murmured. 

Kaname's perfect face slid into a not well know frown. He wished for an ok, and permission... But without proper consent, he had to back away. "Understood." he clicked his tongue, placing Zero to the side and walked away. "Don't skip our private classes tomorrow. Because if you do, I will punish you however I please." Then he closed the door.

Zero's mind mentally cursed him for not giving in. His body missing his touch. sighing he wedged his hand between his thighs, pressing his knees together as he heavily panted. "you got to be kidding me..." He knew what he wanted. And it annoyed him. Including when his mind said to skip tomorrow to see what kind of "punishment" he would receive. He slapped himself at this. "What the hell am I going to do with these infuriating feelings?" (and this current problem?) He groaned at the last question his face painted a vibrant red as he glared at his own hard-on. "Stupid fucken body."


	16. Satisfaction

In the small dorm room, a boy lies within his bed sheets, a soft sound emitting. Images of a person other than themselves flooding them. The many scenarios they spent with that person greatly exaggerated by the realm of their dream. A small whimper escapes, their body slouching as their breaths come in heavy. Lavender then shoot awake, their body jumping to sit up on the bed, eyes wide with surprise. Face tinging a vibrant pink as he looked down, lifting his sheets off. "Fuuuck!" The teen whines. "I fucken hate my life!" Lavender look across the room, pushing messy out of place silver strands away from their face. "4:30... that means I can get washed before classes." He whispered to himself, getting up to grab his uniform and towel, leaving his room to walk through the halls to the shower.

Once done his amethyst gems lock onto the form of a young hunter, his brows low and face tired. (You just had to have a dream about him didn't you Zero?) He groaned, referring to himself in third person. Closing bright eyes shut, he sighed, body still slouched on the marble counter. "I really hate these stupid compelling emotions. How am I going to look him in the eye after this?" He questioned. then his thoughts triggered. (You were able to do it after having sex with him in the forest and in the bath.) He slammed his head on the counter. "Right... thanks for reminding me." Kiryu lowly growled.

Looking back at himself, he released another sigh, pulling at his shirt to begin buttoning it up. Done, and clothes properly handled he leaves the restroom and searched his pocket for his phone. (Why did I even put it up?) He mildly complained as he gazed into the blue screen in search of the current time. "5:00? Ok, so I have an hour until school starts... I guess I'll go visit there." He mumbled, his mind drifting off as he strides through the halls once more, aiming to go to the one place he can truly relax. The Barn.

 

**~~**

 

As Zero walks through the forest to where Lily resided he stopped. The familiarity of his current location having his eyes wonder around. This was the place where Kaname had taken him, forced himself on the young hunter... There not far from where he stood, was an elder tree with a scar, the very tree he was slammed into that new marker being from his own force. The smell of blood still lingering near and rooting from the soil he once laid. The memories came flashing in causing him to heat up and stagger back clasping his chest. His eyes became red, and his body willed him to return to the man's side for more. Begged him to just let himself be taken.

Lately, his body had been practically demanding that he run to the others side. But his will and pride just won't let it happen. Fear hit him hard. He was scared, scared that if he did give in, that if he did show such weakness. That- that man, would just hurt and abandon him... Just like when his brother was with the women who turned him. Just like when Yuki turned into the very thing he had hated and left, her back towards him... Though he was now over it, It didn't change the fact that it scared him... pained him.

His body began to move again, not stopping till he reached the barn. Slowly, he made his way to lily's cell, greeting her as he slid to the floor beside her. She followed and cuddled near him, Resting her head near his. "Hmm," he hummed softly as they got comfortable. Large amethyst gaze towards the roof, small beams of light filtering through. Taking a calming breath, he decided to reorganize his thoughts.

"Maybe, just maybe they're right. Maybe I should just confess. I mean he's been flirting with me and such. He also... had se.... yeah, well maybe I should just. Confess." He rolled to his side getting closer to the horse, curling up comfortably. Hand reaching out, he started to pet her and she released a noise of joy as she moved in closer as well. The two stood in blissful silence till his phone went off... Telling him school has started.

 

**~~**

 

The school day went by  **very**  slowly, and it just made his anxiety worse. He kept on replaying the many different kinds of events that would play out. Some he would end up rejected and depressed. Others happy and accepted. He just went haywire with his imagination because there's no way of getting it out of his head. That is unless he takes action.

Kiryu mindlessly fiddled with his pen- flipping it back and forth as he regulated his breathing. His mind so caught up in the mess he made within it that he failed to hear the bell ring. "ZERO!" a female voice shouted and he jumped upon hearing his name, looking up to see Yori staring at him concerned. "I called you like five times! Man, whenever you are in your head, it's nearly impossible to get you out." She announced, her face stern... Then she giggled summoning him up with a wave of her arm. "Come on its time to switch classes." She began to smile brightly knowing its Close to the reunion of her and her lover. Zero, on the other hand, felt his stomach tighten. "Ye... yes that time huh?" He got up reluctantly. "Let's go..."

 

**~~**

 

As they reached the gates they heard the squeals and screams of the ever-so-desperate day class women and men. "You'd think they would give up on their pointless obsession with crushed dreams..." Kiryu spoke with a grimace, Yori laughed at his comment. "Well, they just so happen to like pairing the night class with each another then them selfs." Zero sighed as he knew how true that statement was. "And I believe their favorite one is you and Kaname." the girl mischievously added her smirk wide.

Zero choked on air, stumbling slightly as a cold chill ran its way through his system. "W-why do you say that?" He stuttered, his face a bright red hue. She shrugged and smiled smugly. "Well you two gave the best show... a~~nd, everyone loves to see the always angry, overbearing Zero be Dominated." She practically sang the last word. Pissing Zero beyond belief. (Maybe I shouldn't confess...) He bitterly growled. As soon as he had said that the doors to the night door swung open wide revealing a certain pureblood and his whole body begun to scream at him. Feeling a whine rise, he pulled his eyes away, his heartbeat going up. He could feel felt his face heat the instant he had laid his eyes on  **him**. On Kaname Kuran. "I swear its just getting worse and worse." He mumbled to himself.

Kaname, the pureblood immediately staring at his love interest, noticed Zero look away. He felt the panic of the other and the overwhelming urge to run to his side. (Could he have realized his feelings?) He questioned himself his heartbeat picking up a fraction. He wanted to confirm it, to go and finally get what he had been waiting for. But he also didn't want to stress the boy by making him answer. Anytime he makes the cute hunter flustered and act so rebellious, he felt the urge to monopolize him... And considering the fact that they're in public, he needed to hold back desperately.

Zero clutching his chest waited till he felt Kaname's presence behind him. Then turned around and headed toward him. Aidou saw it and smiled nudging Yuki. "Looks like he's figured it out hm?" Yuki squealed. "Looks like it!" Zero grabbed Kaname's sleeve, the man curiously looking down towards the still flustered white-haired boy. "Kaname..." The meek voice started. "We need to talk. No class tomorrow... And no lessons tonight" He whispered, his voice slightly hitching unintentionally earing a slight jolt from the other male, the brunet looking strained, his fist reaching to grasp the only slightly shorter male when Zero backed away from his grasp and smiled. "We will talk in your room. And you are going to hear me out." He said with more confidence seeing the needy expression on the other... Proving exactly what everyone had been telling him. Then he turned around, laughing as he heard an agitated growl and walked to continue to do his job as a perfect. Leaving a very shocked and frustrated Kuran.

"......ok, see you then...." The ancient blood whispered out, his blood spiking.


	17. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is going to be smut XD.

**~After school~**

 

Kaname returned to his room as quick as possible, as soon as the bell had rung its final chime he sped through those narrow halls as if in a race. He knew it was not a very elegant course of action, and that he should be more poised, but he was more than just A little curious about the sudden change in Zero's "ACTIONS" you could say, and his patience was running low.

He had to admit he that loved to see the boy smile, that loving, peaceful yet timid expression imprinted and tormenting his very core. The way that boy had handled himself then, just made Kaname become overwhelmed, his excitement making it's downward path to his feet- making him pace back and forth between the floor. (Did he find out his feelings? Is he finally going to be my mate?) The thoughts attacked his mind at an alarming rate. He just couldn't settle down. His mind was so busy in thought, that he had failed to hear the said boy walk through his doors.

Zero had opened the wooden structures to see an impatient, zoned out Kuran. The vampire lord pacing in a repetitive circle. He could feel a smile build, edging up at the fact that he caused such a reaction from the pure blood. That it was his words alone that riled him to this point "Maybe this isn't a one-sided thing." He told himself, needing to constantly confirm it with himself so to hold onto the small courage he had.

Moving from his spot now, Kiryu walked pass the busy pureblood and into a chair across from him, situating himself to continue to watch the show. He waited for a little, just so he can watch the man, trying to see if he would sense his presence. He didn't. It's not usual for him to see the other act this way, and Zero was really full-heartedly enjoying the show. It was so amusing to the point that he could not suppress the laugh erupting from his throat.

Upon hearing his laugh Kaname stopped and looked straight into his eyes deep red swarming with excitement and Kiryu felt himself shudder from their intensity, his heart skipping a beat or two.

The two stared deeply into each another's hues. On most occasions, it would have made Zero anxious... But he felt calm, collected, and very exhilarated. Tilting his head to the left, Zero smiling at Kuran brightly; the man just froze. "Looks like your tense for once Kuran. I kinda like this change." Kiryu somewhat purred, his legs crossing one another.

Kaname. Realizing he was still gawking fixed his position and smiled back. Well, more of a smirk in his case. "Hm. Well, don't expect it to happen often." He hummed, swiftly walking to his lover, beautiful lilac followed his every movement. Reaching his destination, his smile grew as did the young teens as he leaned over the chair his lover sat, his arm set on the back of it. "Sooo~ What is it you wanted to talk about?" The ancient blood hummed soothingly to Kiryu.

The boy tilted his head again in a teasing manner as he stared at him, feigning innocents. "Oh? Did I have something?" Kaname laughed as he leaned in closer to the other, the lips just inches apart. "Yes. Yes, you did. You keep playing coy, and I might have to force it out of you." He playfully growled. The hunter seemed to become amused by this and put his hand against the slightly taller male's chest, pushing him back as he stood in front of him, both standing straight now and away from the couch.

Looking narrowed garnet to thin tan lips and up again, Zero wrapped his arms around the owner's neck, pressing his body flushed against Kaname's. "Mmhm. You love me right, Kaname?" He asked, eyes still roaming lips to eyes. The man froze and looked into Zero's eyes with curiosity. Then he kissed the boy softly, seeing those round eyes close from the brief touch, silver lashes fluttering back open as Kaname pulled away to slightly hovering once more. "If I didn't, do you really think I would leave a half made marriage mark on your neck?" Zero gasped and grabbed the mark, petting it with his thumb. "That's why it's different!?" The shocked question came.

Kaname realizing the very quick mood change laughed "Yes. But it won't be complete till you accept me... And exchange marks." He answered, his voice low and alluring. Zero still petting the mark, let his eyes fall low, debating before looking back into the others. "So you waited... why?" He finally asked, his voice soft, and conflicted.

Kaname, realizing the misinterpreted message, reached out and caressed Kiryu's face, fingers gently rubbing the soft rounded cheeks of the young man, still keeping his smile. "Because i wanted to make sure we felt mutual before completing the marriage ceremony." This earned a mysterious glint threw lavender eyes, the color flashing A deep red moments before Kuran was suddenly pushed on his bed. The cause slowly climbing on his lap as he threw his shoes away, knees spreading to wound around the broader males hips as he situated to sit completely pressed to the other, his lips never parting more than an inch from Kaname's. "So how do we complete it then?" He asked, his voice already breathless.

Kaname, feeling greatly aroused, lightly nips the boys lower lip, returning the distance as he reached out and grabbed the boys hips. Pressing him down and grinding their hips together, causing Zero to shiver. "Hm... We do what we did in the forest. Except, you bite back." Kuran growled suggestively and Zero just laughed in the mist of small moans, his body rising each time the other ground his hips against his. Lavender locking onto still distant lips grew narrow before colliding against them, his hand arising to messily grip brown locks. The feeling of the other's tongue slipped against his lips and he moaned in welcome. Feeling it slither past the open boundary and swirl all around the moisten cavern.

"Fine with me..." He barely rasped out, parting for a second when he felt a hand burry in his own hair, pulling him back into that breathtaking kiss. "Good-" Was Kuran's clipped response back, no more words to be exchanged after that last verse.

 

**~PORN!~**

 

Soft grunts. Struggled pants. Sweat tickled heated flesh as a body jolted up several times, a smack echoing each time they sank. Zero moaned as he felt Kaname thrust into him, his body arched back and upward at the same time. Small hands clung to wide shoulders and brunette hair, lips parted to release their continuous cries of satisfaction.

Kaname started to kiss his lovers jaw, sliding his tongue down to their chest. tongue swearing around the small perked nub, fitting the pink nipple between thin lips and scraping his teeth along the edge. The boys feet, in turn, digging into sheets the sheets as bounce on the firm lap, feeling the constant building pressure as the older man played with him, burring deeper and striking that sweet spot he just couldn't live without.

Kaname let his eyes wander to the beautiful lilacs above him, silver lashes low showing a face of pure ecstasy. When they finally locked onto his own, half-lidded and pleading, he could feel nothing but bliss. The boys lips were slightly parted releasing each moan and pant, his face slightly flushed, painted A light pink. The colors Illuminating his features wonderfully. letting out a low grunt as he rolled in, Kaname reseized plump lips before parting to speak. "Do what I do..." He demanded, not letting up his pace.

Bended down, the brunet began to kiss and lick across Zero's throat. Nipping each spot as he went to a pointed chin, lowered towards a firm jaw, and sank between and near the hollow portion of shoulder and throat. Soft mews escaped during his entire ministration, and once he began to bite down, slowly sinking his teeth into the others sweet flesh. He pulled Zero to the junction between his own shoulders and neck, petted silver hair comfortingly as Zero repeated his actions, but more hesitant.

Emotions flooded the two of them making everything hazy. Their minds going blank as they thought of nothing but each another.

When Kaname was sure they both bared a mark he pulled Zero off colliding their lips together. Each another's blood mingling in a new danced between their kiss. "We're finally one." His words ghosted over Zero's lips. And before he could gain a response, he pulled the teen over and beneath him, pulling supply thighs high, this knees hooked over each shoulder as he begun to ram inside.

Zero let out a surprised shout, then drawn out moan as his head rolled back. His lungs pushed gasp after gasp out for the other to hear, A sharp pleaser shooting throughout his entire body. Hands clenched around red sheets, feet curling in the air. Lavender turned red never once parted from his lovers crimson, his want and need for the other reflecting in those bright eyes.

Kaname groaned loudly as he let his own head fall back, closing his eyes tightly as he was fully enveloped by those tight walls, the high pitch cry on the other titering him closer to the edge... and then release. It was quick and hot, his body's temperature melting with the other as he spilled everything inside the small teen, something wet hissing his stomach and chest. When changing back garnet lowered, seeing the now painted white lover, his essence leaking as he slowly pulled out. He smiled. "You are mine... As I am yours." The words a loving promise of forever.

 

**~Haha... Smex scene over~**

 

Zero woke up to the feeling of the sun hit his face through slightly parted curtains, that light extremely aggravating the boy's violet eyes. Irises traveling the foreign red colored room, he looked beside himself to see Kaname, the man sleeping soundly. He felt arms those strong arms around him, holding him close to the other chest, the muscles layering them reminding him how firmly they held onto his trimmed waist. A shutter escaped as he sighed happily... That was till he realized he was sticky... With blood... And other bodily fluids.

Anger suddenly flaring, Zero moved his body, leg bent near his chest till fully extending. And Kaname flew off the bed... Thudding on the floor. An angry growl was released from the assaulted man, the pureblood immediately sitting up to glare at the source but froze. Up ahead, in his view, was Zero, the boy laid lazily above him on his own mattress, both of his palms cradling his face, red white splattered covers low on his hips.

"What!?" Kaname growled, trying to ignore the slight ping of lust and joy from seeing the adorable boy in his sheets. Zero narrowed his eyes. "I'm sticky. Dirty. And feel disgusting. I'm not going to walk to the restroom because  **your '** fluids **'**  will leak." He announced his own voice calm. Zero watched confused garnet before throwing the sheets aside and crawling to the edge of the bed, lavender looking up with demand. "Take care of it."

Kaname, quickly realizing the command, stood up to look at his lover, walking close so to let the back of his palm pet soft cheeks. "Fine" he whispered, Kiryu smiling before he stretched out his arms towards the man. "Mmhm." Kaname knew what he wanted by that action and picked him up, feeling the boy immediately snuggle into him. "We're taking a shower this time... That way we only do 'cleaning'..." Kuran informed the boy. Zero giggled and curled closer to him. "Mmhm, you sure about that?" He requested and leaned up to kiss Kaname on the lips letting out a small intentional moan, and Kaname seemed to get flustered. "...Your right showers are good for that too." Was the last thing he spoke in reference to their 'wash' time as they went to start a new day.

 

 


	18. Getogether

  
**~moon dorm~**

 

Silence and white noise filled the Kings' room... That was till A phone went off, its consistent ringing jolting two males awake. It's a Saturday late evening and the two lovers, Zero and Kaname, were simply sleeping. Enjoying the feeling of being wrapped beside one another. Kuran, growling in annoyance, pulled his weight, arm below his chest as he reached for his phone and answered it, his voice groggy, and ruff with sleep. "Yes?" He asked with a calm demeanor.

Zero, still laying on his back, looked up at his lover with a raised brow as he heard an over-enthusiastic voice from the other side... And It wasn't hard to find out who it was. "Cross..." The tired boy slurred as he stuffed his head beneath Kaname's pillow. Kuran, somehow zoning out the voice, watched the teen with a smile on his face (So cute) He thought, pulling the pillow away to briefly kiss the other, then resumed his attention towards the phone. "Mmhm. So you want us to get ready and meet you in the main room. Got it." He answered, quickly, his left arm on beside the small hunter, his body hovering over.

Zero, holding the pillow, previously on his face, near his chest peaked at Kaname as the man nodded his head, silently agreeing with whatever his father was saying to him. Only when the line when the line went silent, did Kuran hung up. The vampire gave the boy a small smile before kissing Kiryu's forehead and getting up. Walking to get his clothing. 

Lavender followed the taller man's form curiously. "So. Whats going on?" Kiryu asked, still laying on his back, arms still holding the pillow to cover his bare body. Kaname glanced back at his mate, eyes looking at the thin pale body, a slight hum vibrating in his chest. "You're going to get dressed and come with me downstairs. Kaien is doing a small celebration for your and Yuki's marriage. And we will see most of the moon dorm as well." He answered, eyes roaming the small teen as he groaned in agitation and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. 

Kuran had to be honest and say he did not expect that. Raising a brow at his lover whom just complained under his breath and rolled back to his knees and finally stood. ruffling his own messy hair zero sighed. "I would prefer no party... Cant we just ignore them?" He asked, walking to Kaname to wrap his arms around the broader males shoulders. Kaname smirked, laughing lowly. "No... So go get dressed, and be A good boy." Said Kaname grasping the thin chin, and Zero scoffed. "Fine." After that final exchange, the two got dressed and made there way downstairs. Zero grumbling all the way.

 

**~~**

 

Cross saw his son coming down the stairs, his fingers gently holding Kaname's. not exactly holding his hand... But close enough. Smiling at the cute, domestic sight Kaien raced to hug him, only to receive his foot in his face, and a low growl. "Aw Zero, why won't you love me?" He asked, tears streaking down his face and the boy tsk'd, walking past him. 

Kaname covered his mouth at the scene to hide his amusement. It was just too cute seeing that the boy was still throwing a tantrum about being forced to come... Aidou, the blonde seeing the young hunter approach; Watched the aggressive entrance with a smile, shifting to make room on the three-seater couch for the silver-haired teen. "So you're settled then." He announced to the other in reference to the fact that Zero and Kaname had come in together. 

Lavender eyes met bright blue moments before they flopped their body next to Hanabusa. "So it seems." Zero mumbled, glancing over at Kuran, and Aidou laughed. Finger rising to poke at the changed mark, earning a slight jolt. Zero frowned glancing back at his blonde friend, hand covering his tattoo mark defensively. Aidou grinned even more. "This one looks better anyway. The mark now took on the appearance of a rose with a vine-like cross." Hanabusa pointed out Zero rubbing it more with a sort of insecurity. "I think the rose looks too much like a Kaname thing..." He murmured. Aidou laughed again leaning in close as he whispered. "Well, now you are his anyway. Its how they claim their property." He suggestively whispered and Zero gasped; trying to slap the blonde and missed, Aidou's head falling back in laughter over the couch side.

Both Kaname and Kain watched the display of the two teens and felt upset. Aidou and Zero had begun to feel the immense dark aura's and sighed. "Zero. How did we get the dumb ass jealousy group?" Hanabusa questioned, Kiryu shaking his head with a released sigh. "I don't know... really." And as if on Cue, Takuma came in with Shiki, his green eyes immediately gazing towards the two Angry vampires. "Really?" The bright-haired blonde questioned, Shiki looking up from his phone to the same sight. "If your fucking them, I don't think they'll fuck each another. So calm down." The blunt boy stated with disinterest. 

Kaname looked at the two in surprise, not expecting such a comment. Realizing his own fault and jealousy, he sighed, deciding to walk and just sit down. Kain in response, just grunted unhappily and stared at his lover. Who could really care less. Toga seeing the gingers' debate, made his presence known and walked to Akatsuki, wrapping his arm around the equal sized teens' shoulder before whispering something too low for the other to hear. They both formed a frightening smile before walking away.

Zero looked to Aidou, A small smirk of his own worn, his head lying in his palm. "Well you're screwed." He informed, knowing exactly how his teacher was. Aidou made a whining noise before laying his head back again. "Probably am..." 

Takuma laughed as he continued to observe, still rooted in place, pulling Shiki closer so to cuddled with each another. Kaname, still thrown off by the two looked at them with a raised brow. "That's new... wheres Rima and Ruka." He questioned, trying to peice together the new relationship and two missing girls. Takuma paled at the questioned while Shiki just shrugged. "They're busy overindulging." The small brunet informed Takuma covering his head at Shiki's sentence. "Just don't mess with them... that's all." He added at the end, Takuma hoping they would heed his words. 

Yuki and Yori ran in now, one hugging Kaname the other Zero. "Congratulations!" The two yelled in harmony, both males in shook from the sudden embrace. Yuki's arms slowly leaving Kaname to skip and pull Yori's from Zero and lured her away.  The two then started a conversation with everyone. Making the place shine with their overdone enthusiasm. 

Cross and Toga just watched from the distance with a smile on there face. Kaien to Toga, stepped close, leaning his head on the broader mans shoulders. "You know... In the past. I would never have seen myself here." He whispered and Toga nodded with his agreement. "Do you mean watching the vampires you raised marry vampires. Or just the fact that we're not killing them all?" He started to chuckle right before getting elbowed in the ribs. Hazel glared at him, a pout on small pale lips. "I mean just being happy. Being equals together. No war. No fighting. Just peacefully living together."

Toga smiled at this cute, innocent question, pulling his lover close by their hips. "Yeah. It really is a fine time." He confessed and kissed Cross on the lips, only given a few personal seconds before hearing Yuki scream."YOU'RE A THING!" The two laughed in unison. 

"Opps... we never told her did we?" Yagari mumbled, Cross nodding as a new topic emerged within the little group. "Shall we tell her now?" Toga took his hand and brought it to his lips." I think she's got a pretty good idea." The two then joined the group. Enjoying every minute of the new, and bright future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is done! I am still transferring old and New fic's here. I have about three other vampire knights on Wattpad, where I came from lol.
> 
> One is unedited and the grammar is very behind compared to this. It's called   
> Vampire Knight: Split memories
> 
> My most recent and incomplete is called  
> Vampire Knight: Awakening
> 
> And the last is an adopted one I'm trying to help the original author finish and edit.   
> Love at first season
> 
> That's all. I will try to move them here soon but busy busy lol. And Lazy XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok~ So chapter one has been revised! Hope u enjoyed... And actually, before when I first made this I said someone inspired me... I lied somewhat.
> 
> The inspiration I spoke of was the rage of people making Zero weak and get rapped or become suicidal. I mean yeah he had a dark side but never had he stooped down to self-injury besides when he used bloody rose to gain more power.
> 
> And also, they made Kaname a real Dick like he will fuck zero then be like. "But I don't love u." nope, NOPE NOPE NOPE! no more.
> 
> So if u like plot without forced drama feel free to read any of my three Vampire knight fics. Just know that the first two books are in edit mode.
> 
> Vk: Awakening is the most recent


End file.
